


Take a piece of my heart, or take the whole damn thing

by anotherfuxkingcoconut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl basically has Theo’s ability, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, So is Cheryl, The Haunting of Hill House, Theodora Crain/Cheryl Blossom, Toni’s having a shit time, based a month after Jason’s death, profound romance, they need each other, we don’t know how he died yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfuxkingcoconut/pseuds/anotherfuxkingcoconut
Summary: Cheryl’s eyes snap open, wide and full of fear as she blinks rapidly, attempting to ground herself once again. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly as she struggles to catch her breath, feeling the layer of sweat that gathers on her pale skin drip down her neck. She glances around, taking in her surroundings before her eyes land on Toni.“H-He hurt y-you”. Cheryl manages to stutter out between short breaths, tears welling in her brown eyes as she stares at the girl before her.OrCheryl has Theo’s ability from the Haunting of Hill House.





	1. Similar Opposites

  
  
It has happened three times mar her young life this far, and she remembers each one of them vividly. Every occurrence becoming more haunting than the last, changing her life in more ways than one could imagine.    
  
The first had been when she was only seven years old, on her seventh birthday to be exact, as she and her brother had been made stand obediently outside the grand doors of Thornhill. Cheryl had never been one for the painstakingly boring interactions with strange relatives, her distracted mind hardly taking notice and instead attempting to find any act of rebellion to defy her mother’s wishes, much to the amusement of her older brother.    
  
  
**“Behave yourself, Cheryl”** **  
**   
  
A deviant grin plastered across her little face as she scuffed impatiently in her infantile boredom, nimble hands pulling at the buttons on her dress as her mother chastised her for acting so  _ unruly _ .   
  
_ ‘For a Blossom, obedience is an obligation, dear Cheryl. You must learn to control yourself’ _ . 

 

Her grandmother had once informed a young Cheryl who sniffled quietly, curious and endearing eyes peering up at the woman as kind fingers wiped away the tears upon pale cheeks. Cheryl had learnt from an early age the consequences of her rebellious behavior, the countless scoldings from her mother as she could not contain her little body that was so filled with the desire for trouble. Judgmental and disappointed daggers staring down at the little girl who had defied her orders, trudging out into the rain and covering her expensive boots in mud beyond repair.    
  


  
  


She felt the bony grip of her mother’s fingers grasping her shoulder, watching with complete disinterest as yet another unknown relative approached, the old man singing the twins’ praises as he ruffled the hair upon Jason’s head, commenting on just how big and strong he was becoming, how he was following brilliantly in the footsteps of a long line of Blossom men.   
  
She still remembers how he gripped her delicate little hands, holding them against his scratchy cheeks as he boasted about how effortlessly beautiful she was, swearing that she was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew older.    
  
But Cheryl could hardly hear the words spilling from chapped lips as her fragile mind was bombarded with flashing shadows and gruesome images that no seven year old should ever be a witness to. Her small body was completely  **frozen** , the sounds of gunshots and agonizing screams filling her ears to the point where she could hear nothing else, the images of army uniforms and petrified faces mere seconds away from death, and blood,  _ oh so much blood- _ __   
  
She ripped her hands from the man’s grasp, screams and uncontrollably sobs racking her little body as she fell to the floor in a desperate heap before her father had appeared and swiftly scooped her up, retreating from the house’s foyer as Cheryl cried into his arms.    
  
  
  


The second time had not been so gruesome, rather more of a humorous act to assert her place of dominance amongst her school peers. Her young mind yet again longing to cause some sort of trouble.    
  
  


“I would be more impressed with your attempt at ridicule if it hadn’t come from the mouth of someone who still wets the bed,  _ Reginald _ ”   
  
A twelve year old Cheryl appeared rather smug with her accomplishment, watching the boy stutter clumsily with a flush of pink rising on his cheeks before turning on his heel and disappearing in a cloud of embarrassment.    
  
Gaining the intel through a silly game of truth or dare at a childhood party, Cheryl’s choice of dare resulting in having to lock lips with Reggie Mantle for five seconds, much to the excitement of the group of immature peers sitting around them, (and  _ complete _ disinterest of Cheryl), as they whistled and cheered enthusiastically. Unknowingly to the group and also the boy Cheryl was currently kissing, the hand she had strategically placed on his cheek giving her the much needed information that Reginald  _ does _ in fact still wet the bed.   
  
  
  
  
But the third time, the third time was the worst of them all. The reason why Cheryl has utterly terrifying nightmares almost every night, why she walks around with her head held not so high anymore, hoping to keep out of the center of attention she once so deeply craved, and is the reason why she wears the gloves. Every day since the incident only a mere one month ago, Cheryl ensures her gloves are slipped on each morning before stepping outside of the walls of Thornhill, just  _ incase- _   
  
  
“Toni, wait!”   
  
  
Cheryl’s head snapped up to the sound of heavy footsteps thudding into the room, the strained murmurs of bickering filling her ears.   
  
  
“Sweets, I said forget it-“   
  
  
Cheryl refrained from turning her head, though allowing her curious eyes to follow as the small frame slumped herself into the seat across from Cheryl with a sigh.    
  
She recognized the pairing immediately, each wearing a serpent insignia on their jackets proudly. But more importantly,  **Toni Topaz.** A Serpent, a fellow vixen, and currently the girl holding every ounce of Cheryl’s unfaltering attention.    
  
  
“Tell me what happened then!”   
  
  
The taller boy behind her grumbled pleadingly, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at the back of her head when she didn’t answer, earning a roll of eyes from Toni at his immaturity.   
  
  


Cheryl bit back a smile.   
  
  
“I already told you, it was just Ghoulies. Now can we please drop it!”. Toni groaned as she spun around in her seat, glaring at the boy who quickly held up his hands in surrender.   
  
  
Cheryl spent the rest of the history class, in which she had completely forgotten, one long leg draped elegantly over another as her fingers strummed lightly against her text book, intrigued brown eyes raking curiously over the girl who sat to her left. She gazed curiously upon pink hair that cascaded down a slim back, admiring her toned legs that were tucked neatly beneath her. The pretty curve of her mouth, the soft, slightly chapped texture and the concentrated frown that played at the corners as she doodled into her notepad was captivating. Though what caught Cheryl’s keen eye the most was the fading bruises that littered her skin. Hidden shades of purple and blue coating her cheeks and around her right eye, the marks around her neck that she had attempted to cover with foundation but still noticeable to someone who was looking carefully enough.    
  
  


Especially to someone who was downright  _ staring- _   
  


 

The sound of the bell had Cheryl waking from her daydreams, eyes flickering around her to see most students had already left.    
  
She rubbed her hands against her bare legs as they began to irritate her, glancing to her side to see Toni still slouched in her seat, face hidden from view by her arms.    
  
Cheryl slowly stood, pulling her gloves tighter onto her fingers.   
  
**‘You must learn to control yourself’** **  
  
**

Don’t get involved, Cheryl.

 

Her hands itched again.

 

  
“Excuse the futile nature of the question, Toni, but are you okay?”    
  
  
Cheryl watched as her small frame shuffled, sniffling quietly as she wiped at her bloodshot eyes, flicking away a stray tear quickly.   
  
“Oh, uh yeah... I’m fine”. Toni managed to murmur with a clear of her throat, not once allowing her eyes to meet Cheryl’s.    
  


Cheryl felt uneasy. There was something so familiar in the way in which Toni spoke.    
  
**‘Behave yourself, Cheryl’.** She could hear her mother’s voice echoing in her head. She ignored it. Per usual.   
  
Cheryl took a step closer, her long legs twitching slightly under the pressure of her heels, adjusting her skirt as she watched Toni with intrigue, “I heard you bickering with your friend earlier, not that I was eavesdropping... well I suppose by definition I was… but I assure you that was not my intention. You’re friend talks rather loudly-”   
  


Cheryl bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from continuing, her gaze flashing between Toni’s eyes as the smaller girl looked up at her with amusement.    
  


God, she was  **pretty-**   
  
“It’s fine, Cheryl. Don’t worry”    
  


Don’t ask don’t ask  **don’t-**

 

“So what was it about?” Cheryl questioned, “the argument, that is”   
  


Jesus, Cheryl.

 

Toni lifted her head from where she was beginning to pack up her books, eyebrows raised slightly at Cheryl’s question, letting brown eyes trail down her body quickly before reaching her eyes once again.

 

She watched Cheryl’s eyes meticulously, noting how they lingered on the bruises on her neck. She immediately brought a hand up to rub at them almost subconsciously. 

  
  


Nobody but Sweet Pea had noticed the bruises before now, Toni pondered.

 

  
“He seems to think I’m lying about something”   
  


“And are you?”   
  


“No”   
  


 

Cheryl hummed, nodding slowly.   
  


A pink tongue darted out to wet chapped lips, Cheryl’s eyes immediately honing in on it as the edges of Toni’s lips twitched into a smirk.    
  
  


“You don’t believe me?”    
  
“I never said that”   
  
“You implied it”   
  
  
A small smile broke out across Cheryl’s face, biting down onto a plush red lip lightly.   
  
Cheryl was not often intrigued, nor impressed, but this girl seemed to do nothing  _ but _ , engrossing Cheryl further with each word that fell from glossy lips.    
  


Plump, oh so soft looking,  **perfectly** crafted lips-   
  


She kept her eyes fixed on Toni’s, despite them wanting to wander to anywhere else.   
  


Her mother would be proud    
  
The epitome of control-   
  
  
Oh, who are you kidding Blossom. Control is slipping through your fingers like water with each second this girl so much as fucking looks at you.   
  


 

The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of lunch break.

  
Cheryl watched as dark lashes batted prettily against tanned cheeks, gazing at the flutter of freckles across her cheekbones as they moved rhythmically as she spoke and-   
  


  
Oh god, she was still talking-   
  


“I guess I’ll see you Friday”   
  
Toni watched with endearment as Cheryl floundered uncharacteristically for a moment. Cute.   
  


“W-what? Friday?“. Cheryl managed to stutter clumsily.   
  


“Yeah. You’re party? Friday night?”. Toni answered with a breathy laugh.

  
“Oh.. Right, my party.. Yes”. She breathed finally, nodding as she seemed to be slowly catching up with the conversation. “You’re coming?”. She finished timidly.   
  


“I was planning on it. That is if I’m welcome...” Toni asked, cocking her head to the side as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.    
  
  
Cheryl nodded, biting back the smile that threatened her lips-   
  


  
  


“Cheryl Blossom. I have been waiting outside for at least 10 minutes and I don’t know if you genuinely forgot that you were supposed to be meeting me, or did you just  _ choose _ to take a  _ painstakingly _ long time to walk from here to the car park… but I’m going to take a wild guess and say it was the latter-“   
  


 

Veronica’s voice filtered from down the hall, the sound of heels clicking loudly against the floors before she nearly stumbled to a stop outside the classroom door. She glanced between the two girls, Toni looking straight at her while Cheryl’s eyes were still locked on Toni, a amused smile spreading across her face and her eyes practically glazing over.

  
  


“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but Cheryl, I am leaving right now with or without you”

  
  


Oh Veronica and her perfect timing-

  
  


“You, Veronica Lodge, need to learn the art of  _ patience _ ”. Cheryl spun her head around so fast to look at Veronica, a tight lipped smile forced onto her face as she begrudgingly tore her eyes from Toni. 

  
  


“Toni, it was a pleasure”. Veronica chirped before she turned, huffing as she grabbed Cheryl’s wrist and dragged her out of the classroom. And that left Toni, a small smile playing at her lips as the distant murmurs of Veronica’s scoldings echoed through the halls.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Nightmares & Daydreams

>  

“ _ Ugh _ . Disgusting behavior. Drinking alcohol as such is for  _ hoodlums… _ ” 

 

Cheryl’s impressionable young eyes observed curiously as her mother scoffed disapprovingly, a stony expression on her face as she grabbed the television remote to switch it to something less deviant. 

  
  


“I  _ never _ want to see either of you act in such a way. Do you hear me?”

  
  


Her mother had forbidden it.

  
  


Like music to her ears.

  
  


The woman had such a hatred for the goings on Cheryl had just seen on the screen, that she had prohibited the young Blossom twins from ever partaking in such events.

  
  


Cheryl’s troublesome little body practically vibrated from the scandal of it all. 

  
  


She wasn’t allowed to do it.

  
  


So of course, she simply  **must.**

  
  


“Yes mother, never”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cheryl flung her head back, draining her glass quickly as the alcohol burned its way down her delicate throat, watching with inebriated eyes as her fellow classmates did the same. 

 

Slamming her glass down on the table for god knows how many times that night, having stopped counting after her 5th shot, her body was humming with the sensation of delightful intoxication. 

  
  


“I think I’m gonna be sick”. She turned to see Archie Andrews barreling through the sea of people, shoving them out of the way as he ran for the bathroom door, giggling to herself as she made grabby hands for the bottle of vodka left on the table. 

 

“Hey, maybe you should take a break” Josie laughed as she pulled the bottle that was just millimeters from Cheryl’s lips, brushing back the red hair that was sticking to her slightly flushed face and ignoring the pout painted across red lips. “C’mon, I’ll get you something else. Wait here”.

  
  


Cheryl wavered as she stood in her heels, the faint haziness of the alcohol she had already consumed leaving its foggy legacy on her brain, glancing around at the crowds of people swarming every inch of her home.

  
  


Her mother would not be impressed.

  
  


She liked that.

  
  
  


“Maybe you should go sit in the kitchen for a little bit, yeah? It’s quieter in there”. Josie returned moments later, pushing a full glass into Cheryl’s bare hands and making sure she was holding it firmly. “Where’s your gloves, Cher?”

  
  


Obviously Josie didn’t know the true reason behind Cheryl wearing the gloves, only knowing she started to wear them after Jason’s death, so she didn’t question. Nobody did. Maybe it was because they just believed it was really because of her brother dying, a way of feeling close to him or something of sentimental sorts? Or did they just not care enough to ask? 

  
  


Even so, she would never tell them the truth.

  
  


Cheryl looked down at her hands, the liquid sloshing messily in the glass that she was gripping. “I took them off. Far too warm”. Cheryl slurred slightly, though still speaking rather eloquently for someone who had drank as much as her. 

 

The girl looked concerned for a moment, but was quickly distracted as she heard Veronica’s voice booming through the living area, obviously having gotten hold of the karaoke machine. 

 

Josie laughed softly, gently guiding Cheryl in the direction of the kitchen as people moved swiftly out of the way. 

  
  


“Stay here for a bit. And drink that”.

  
  


Cheryl nodded as she jumped up onto to the counter, the loud music muffled as the door was shut once again, though the faint sound of Veronica screaming  _ ‘Valerie’ _ at the top of her lungs could still be heard. A few bodies dotted around the spacious kitchen, mostly chatting casually, one couple making out messily in the corner. 

 

Cheryl crinkled up her nose at the sight, pulling her eyes away and taking a sip of the drink in her glass, scowling when she realized it was only water. 

  
  


“Cheryl Blossom. I thought I’d be seeing you up on that stage, or rather  _ table _ , that Veronica is currently dancing on... I have to say I’m disappointed” 

  
  


Cheryl immediately perked up at the voice that rang in her ears. 

  
  


She knew that voice. 

  
  


Had been  _ daydreaming _ about that voice. 

  
  


She picked up her head, smiling when she was met with the sight of Toni, a teasing smirk on her lips and her pink hair pulled up into a high pony. 

  
  


_ Ugh.  _

  
  


Cheryl watched as the smaller girl approached, dark eyes drifting down to admire the black crop top that she was wearing, exposing her toned stomach, and her fucking belly button ring. Oh god-

  
  


Cheryl swallowed hard, not even hiding the bright grin that plastered across her face at the sight of the girl. 

  
  


“TT, I didn’t know you were here” 

  
  


Toni’s lips twitched at the abbreviated nickname that rolled off of Cheryl’s tongue so easily, coming to stop just beside her, arm resting on the counter that Cheryl was sat upon. The heavy scent of vodka wafted under her nose, urging her to reach for the glass that Cheryl was holding loosely in her hand. 

  
  


“How much have you had to drink?” Toni questioned as she took a sniff of the clear liquid, peering up at Cheryl imploringly. 

  
  


Cheryl’s stomach fluttered.

  
  


How was it possible for someone to be this fucking cute?

  
  


Cheryl shrugged her shoulders, a pale hand lifting tentatively to twist a strand of pink hair around her fingers. “Josie sent me in here to sober up a bit. But I’m not drunk”.

  
  


Cheryl’s eyes searched Toni’s as she played with the loose curls of hair, lifting the glass to take another sip of the water. 

 

The way Toni was looking at her, Cheryl wanted to be sober...

  
  
  


“You’re so pretty, Toni”

  
  


Her heart practically fluttered at the sound of Toni laughing, a gentle hand reaching up to wipe the drops of water that escaped Cheryl’s lips and dripped down her chin. 

  
  


“So are you, Cheryl”

  
  


Cheryl stopped, searching Toni’s face feverishly for any hint of a smirk, anything to suggest disingenuousness.

 

She found nothing. 

  
  
  


“Really?” Cheryl murmured, a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

  
  


Toni nodded, eyes flickering down to Cheryl’s lips. 

  
  


“I think your the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen”.

  
  


Her thumb reached up, brushing just underneath her bottom lip to which Cheryl released at the touch. She watched Toni’s enamoured eyes that were focused on red lips, lightly gathering up the last few droplets of water that escaped her parted mouth.

 

Cheryl’s throat felt tight, trying her best to swallow the breathy moan that was begging to be released.

  
  


And Cheryl can hardly breathe-

  
  


**For God’s sake, Cheryl. Calm down.**

  
  


“Do you want to go outside. Get some fresh air?” Cheryl interrupted quickly, suddenly feeling extremely hot, her hands itching again. 

  
  


Toni nodded, dropping her hand from Cheryl’s chin and holding it out, smiling as a pale hand slipped into it easily. She turned, leading the way to the back door as Cheryl slipped off the counter and trailed behind, gulping down another mouthful of water before sliding the glass across the counter. 

 

Cheryl was so giddy, looking down at their intertwined hands as she followed behind, scuffing unevenly on her heels as she chewed on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. 

  
  


**‘Behave yourself, Cheryl’**

  
  


The cool air hit her body immediately as they stepped outside, sighing as her hot skin was enveloped by cold.

  
  


“Isn’t your mother going to kill you? This place is a  _ mess _ , Cheryl”. Toni spoke with wide eyes, taking in the beer bottles and empty cups littered around the garden. 

  
  


“Mother isn’t one for  _ caring _ all that much. She’s hardly been home since-“  Cheryl stopped herself, chest tightening at the thought of Jason, and god she really doesn’t want to think about that right now. She’s been pushing the thoughts back into the farthest part of her mind ever since, because if she truly comes to terms with what happened, if she actually admits to herself what she saw, she doesn’t think she’ll ever stop crying. “She hasn’t been home in quite some time, so not to worry, TT”. She finished quickly, dropping Toni’s hand as she kicked off her heels and sat down at the poolside, letting her bare feet dip into the water. 

  
  
  


“I get that. My parents aren’t around much either”. Cheryl notices the slight hollowness in Toni’s voice at the mention of her parents, deciding not to question too much and instead stares down at her reflection in the clear water, watching the ripples that disturb the stillness as Toni comes to sit next to her. 

 

There’s still something so similar in the way Toni speaks at times, Cheryl can’t seem to quite figure out what it is that just feels so familiar. 

  
  


“You don’t live with your parents?”

  
  


Cheryl stares down at their reflections in the water, turning to look at Toni when she shakes her head. 

  
  


“I live with my uncle mostly… sometimes I stay with Fangs or Sweetpea”

  
  


Cheryl smiles at the mention of the name that sounds familiar. “The loud one”.

  
  


Toni laughs lightly, nodding her head. “Yeah… the loud one. Sweetpea. That’s him alright”.

  
  


“Did you finally tell him the truth?”. Cheryl questioned teasingly, biting down on her lip lightly as she watched Toni’s reflection smile in the water.

  
  


“I told you I wasn’t lying”

  
  


“And you’re not a very good liar, Toni”

  
  


Cheryl smiles at the fake gasp she hears from beside her, Toni holding a hand to her heart as she shakes her head in mock horror, “Your words sting”.

  
  


Cheryl turns to face her, biting down on her lip as her eyes meet Toni’s, the moon casting light shadows across her features as the waters reflection glistens in her dark eyes, but once again, Cheryl’s sight is drawn to the fading bruises marking her skin. 

  
  


Don’t say anything, Cheryl. It’s none of your business...

  
  


She would tell you if she wanted you to know.

  
  


But you never asked her, did you?

  
  


Just like nobody has asked you about Jason. About how you’re feeling. Nobody has cared enough. 

  
  


So ask her Cheryl.

  
  


_ You be the one to care. _

  
  
  
  


“Was it about your bruises? Is that what your friend was asking you about?”

  
  


She sees Toni stiffen beside her, jaw tensing and eyes flashing nervously between Cheryl’s. 

  
  


God, she can see _ right through you  _ Toni..

  
  


Toni quickly brushes it off, relaxing her expression again as she shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah. But it’s no big deal. Just a bit of a ruff up with some Ghoulies”, she lies.

  
  


“They’re healing well”. Cheryl smiles softly as she reaches a tender hand up to run her fingers along the bruising of her jaw, thumb rubbing gently against the dark patches on her neck, relishing in the goosebumps that appear on tanned skin. She watches a slim throat bob as she runs her fingers up to Toni’s cheekbone, cupping her cheek as she does so. 

  
  


No-

 

No no no-

 

Fuck.

 

Your gloves, Cheryl.

 

You’re not wearing them-

  
  


Before she can stop herself, Cheryl’s palm makes contact with Toni’s cheek and the visions quickly take over, consuming her whole body.

 

She sees shadows, the flashing lights blinding her vision as her eyes shut tightly. 

 

She hears yelling

 

A deep voice bellowing vile words 

 

She sees a small, trembling figure

 

And she’s bleeding, shoved up against a wall.

  
  


**‘You’ve never had control, Cheryl’**

  
  


Cheryl’s vision darkens again, everything turning black as the noise becomes louder. 

 

He’s hitting her. 

 

The huge man, he keeps hitting her.

 

He won’t stop.

 

Cheryl wants to scream

 

But she can’t. She’s frozen.

 

He’s wrapping his hands around her slim neck, tightening and tightening until she gasping for air.

 

Why won’t he stop?

 

He’s  _ hurting _ her.

 

She hears the cries of the girl.

 

She knows that voice.

 

_ Toni’s voice. _

  
  


“Cheryl. Cheryl can you hear me?”

  
  


**‘You’ve never been able to control yourself’**

  
  


Her vision blackens again, the deafening sounds beginning to fade as reality slowly seeps back in, and she finally finds the strength to pull her hand back from Toni’s cheek. 

  
  


“Cheryl! Are you okay?”

  
  


Cheryl’s eyes snap open, wide and full of fear as she blinks rapidly, attempting to ground herself once again. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly as she struggles to catch her breath, feeling the layer of sweat that gathers on her pale skin drip down her neck. She glances around her, taking in her surroundings before her eyes land on Toni. 

  
  
  


“H-He hurt y-you”. Cheryl manages to stutter out between short breaths, tears welling in her brown eyes as she stares at the girl before her.

 

Those bruises, someone did this to her. Some asshole hurt her. 

  
  


“Wait. What are you talking about Cheryl? What is going on? W-What happened?”. Toni is utterly confused, searching for Cheryl’s hands in an attempt to calm the red head down. 

  
  


Cheryl shouldn’t be saying anything but fuck, she  can’t stop herself.

 

She rips her hands from Toni’s grasp.

 

“I  _ s-saw _ him, Toni. I saw that man h-hurting you”. Cheryl whimpers as she stands abruptly, pressing her hands against her pale face as she tries to shake her mind of the awful images. “Was that your father or-or uncle, Toni? Is he hurting you?”

  
  


She shouldn’t be saying all of this so suddenly, she’s going to completely freak Toni out-

  
  


Chery watches as Toni’s stands up slowly, running her hand through brunette hair nervously. 

  
  


Oh, god.

  
  


“W-what? What the hell are you talking about?”. Toni snaps defensively, backing away from Cheryl as she shakes her head vigorously. “What is going on?”

  
  


Fuck, Toni is totally freaking out right now because Cheryl  _ knows _ . How the fuck does she know?

  
  


This is too much-

  
  


The tears pool in Toni’s eyes, from sadness, or perhaps anger, or possibly relief that someone finally knows, she isn’t even sure, but she can’t deal with this right now. 

  
  


**_‘Nobody knows about this, do you hear me?_ ** **’**

  
  


Toni grabs her boots from the ground, turning on her heel to get away from everything as quick as possible.

  
  


**‘You better keep your goddamn mouth shut’**

  
  
  


“Toni! Wait!”. Cheryl calls after her desperately, clawing at her leather jacket to stop her from leaving.

  
  


You really fucked this one up Cheryl.

  
  


“Let go of me!” Toni whimpers as the hot tears brim dangerously in her eyes. “I can’t talk right now Cheryl. I can’t- just leave me alone“. Toni rips her arm from Cheryl’s grasp, running back into the house and disappearing into the crowd. 

  
  
  
  


Cheryl let’s the tears fall freely now, holding back a sob as she wraps her arms around her torso. 

  
  


She can still hear Toni’s cries of pain echoing in her mind, the images of that man beating her. 

  
  


He was hurting her

  
  


That’s what sounded similar, Cheryl. That’s what felt so familiar. That’s what you share.  **Pain.**

  
  


She stared down at her hands that were practically burning.

  
  


She had just blurted everything out so wildly, not even giving it a seconds thought.

  
  


The only person who knew what you could do was Jason. And he’s  **dead.**

  
  


When are you going to learn how to control yourself, Cheryl? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Trust is a dangerous thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate the kudos and comments people have left, so thanks so much :)

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open groggily, body shifting beneath soft sheets as her vision blurred against the rays of morning sun that filtered in through the curtains. She winces at the the harsh pounding in her head, the excessive amount of alcohol leaving a heavy lull on her brain. She turned over with a groan, her aching body finding some relief as she collapses into the cushioned mattress beneath her. 

 

She let a soft sigh escape through her nose as she buried her head further into the pillows.

 

She scrunched up her nose as wisps of hair tickle at her lightly, lifting a hand to scratch at it absentmindedly, stopping abruptly as her arm brushes against bare skin with a sharp inhale.

 

Her eyes snap open, only to see dark hair spread across the pale sheets, the blanket resting messily to show the girl’s bare shoulders. 

 

Cheryl scans the bed, urgently tugging at the blanket to pull it further up her own body.

 

Fuck.

 

Her sleepy eyes widen suddenly with realization.

 

“Oh god _ ”.  _ Cheryl mumbled quietly, panicked eyes flashing from her own nightgown she was wearing, to the items of clothing that were carelessly tossed across the floor and back over to the sleeping girl next to her.

 

Not just any girl.

 

Veronica.

 

Oh _ for fuck sake. _

 

“Oh  _ god”.  _ Cheryl whines louder this time, running a hand through her tangled hair as she sat up, purposely keeping the blanket close to her body.

 

“That good, huh?”. Cheryl’s head whipped to the side as Veronica turned over, a smug smile plastered across her lips as she stretches lazily.

 

“Wh-what? I mean, how- how did this happen?”. Cheryl stuttered, her voice an octave higher than usual. 

 

Veronica rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh c’mon, Cheryl. Nothing happened, calm down”. Veronica groaned, her words muffled slightly as she pushed the side of her face into the pillow.

 

Oh thank god.

 

She watched as Cheryl opened and closed her mouth a few times, her dark eyes shutting tightly as she shook her head, attempting to recount last night's events.

 

“Last thing I remember is.. actual I don’t remember anything”. Cheryl sighed, rubbing her eyes to further smudge her mascara. “Care to fill me in?”. She prodded. 

 

Veronica didn’t reply, instead letting her eyes slowly lull closed again. 

  
  


“Veronica!”. Cheryl pleaded.

  
  


The dark haired girl huffed, turning her head to face Cheryl. “If my memory is correct, last I remember, I found you outside by the pool, crying. About 2am I believe. I brought you back inside. Josie kicked the rest of the partygoers out. We came up to your room, and you asked me to stay with you. And then we fell asleep..that’s it”, Veronica finished with a yawn, pulling the blankets tighter around her body. “Not that I would have minded something more”, she says with a wink.

 

Cheryl glares at her with a scoff before pausing, trying her utmost to remember  _ anything _ from last night. 

 

She remembers drinking.  _ Far _ too much drinking.

 

_ Shots?  _ Yeah. She definitely took shots. 

 

She remembers Veronica finding the karaoke machine and her  _ attempt _ at recreating the greatest hits of the 2000’s, then Josie trying to get her to sober up. 

 

_ Oh god.  _

 

_ She remembers now.  _

 

**_Toni._ **

 

The memories of what she  _ saw  _ slowly flood into her mind.

 

Oh  _ god,  _ Toni was so scared.

 

_ Fuck _ , Cheryl what were you thinking?

 

And now look where you’ve ended up.

  
  


**‘When are you going to learn to control yourself, Cheryl’**

  
  


“Do you want to talk about it, Cheryl?”. Veronica asks gently, not wanting to push the girl but concerned nevertheless.

 

God, she feels so fucking claustrophobic in here. She just needs to get some air. 

 

Cheryl shakes her head.

 

“I have to go”. She announces suddenly, whipping the bed sheets from her body as she scrambles over to her closet, pulling out the first pair of jeans and top that she can find. 

 

God she really fucked up last night. She just blurted everything out so blindly. She didn’t even  _ think _ . But she couldn’t just sit there and say nothing? After what she  _ saw _ , she couldn’t ignore that. No, she  _ wouldn’t  _ ignore it. That man was hurting Toni, and she knows exactly how it feels to be the prey in that particular competition.

 

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, grabbing a pair of sunglasses from her vanity to try and ease the relentless throbbing in her head, slipping the pack of cigarettes into her back pocket. 

 

“Ronnie...”. She turned back to the girl, biting her lip anxiously, feeling slightly guilty for just leaving her so abruptly. But her worries were put to rest, earning a small smile in return as Veronica waved her off.

 

“Go. It’s fine, Cheryl. Although, I’m taking a shower before I leave”. Veronica finished with a light laugh, holding the bed sheets against her as she sat up. 

 

Cheryl nodded indefinitely.

 

“Of course, V. Please, use anything you would like. There’s food in the kitchen, and you can borrow clothes if you need to. I’m sorry, I just-“. She was cut off before she could finish. 

 

“Cheryl, seriously, go. Don’t worry”. She spoke gently, her eyes softening as she watched Cheryl nod, still somewhat unsure. 

 

Cheryl smiled back anxiously.

 

She swiped her car keys off the table as she made her way out of the room, slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses to ease the relentless pounding in her head. She groaned internally as she stepped over the mess of bottles and cups still littered throughout the house.

 

She stepped into a pair heels that were haphazardly tossed by the front door before pulling it open and shutting it loudly behind her, instantly regretting it as her head throbbed painfully. She stood for a moment, closing her eyes and staring up at the clear sky, feeling her body relax against the cool breeze that swept by. 

 

She breathed deeply, willing her pulsing head and equally anxious mind to settle down. She adjusted her sunglasses that had slipped slightly as she reached her car, sitting down heavily into the seat with a deep exhale. 

 

She pulled open the compartment in front the passenger seat, reaching for the one thing she knew would help her to ultimately relax. 

 

She knew it was a ugly habit, but when it was the single thing that could bring her comfort in times like this, she took it without a seconds thought.

She placed the cigarette between her lips, flicking open the lighter and watching the flame ignite just before her eyes. Holding the lighter in shaky hands, the cigarette began to glow brightly before she closed it swiftly and tossed it onto the passenger seat as she put the key into the ignition and started up the car.

 

The speed dial revved dangerously high as she pressed down onto the accelerator, speeding out of the Blossom estate in a cloud of dust.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After driving around aimlessly for sometime, Cheryl had somehow found herself parked in the parking lot of Pops. Leaning against the side of her car, a third cigarette dangling between her lips, she finally felt the fumes slowly taking effect. 

 

She heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching, but she took no notice. 

 

“Got a lighter, Blossom”

 

Cheryl didn’t recognize the deep voice, a gravely tone to it that had her flinching before she lifted her heavy head. 

 

The boy came to stop a few feet away, his dark hair ruffled messily upon his head. She stared at his face for a few moments, her clouded mind ticking away busily in an attempt to try and place his face that she was certain she had seen before. He was a handsome boy by heterosexual standards, with his chiseled face and sharp jawline, his muscular chest and dark eyes, not that Cheryl would be remotely interested in any of  _ that _ . Her dark eyes dropped, instantly recognizing the black leather that he wore on his broad frame. 

 

_ Ah _ , a serpent. 

 

Another member of the gang. The gang in which she couldn’t seem to get a certain member with pink hair of out of her fucking mind. 

 

She felt her chest tighten once again, unwanted images threatening to force their way into her mind to which she quickly attempts to block out.

 

Cheryl nodded towards the passenger seat, watching as the boy reached into the car and picks up the lighter, lifting it to the cigarette in his mouth. 

 

He flicked the lighter open, cursing under his breath as the flame catches in the breeze and cuts out repeatedly before finally catching alight.

 

Her takes a deep inhale, placing the lighter back into the car.

 

“Didn’t take you for a smoker”. He says casually, blowing the smoke out through his nose. 

 

Cheryl doesn’t know why he decides to stay next to her, but for some reason she doesn’t seem to completely dislike his company. 

 

“I didn’t take you for someone who could form a coherent sentence, but here we are”. Cheryl counters, but not in a malicious way. She takes another drag from her cigarette, glancing around discretely to look for his motorbike, noting how it was parked by itself.

 

She mustn’t be here.

 

Not that she would even want to  _ see _ you, Cheryl.

 

The taller boy laughs gruffly, taking no offense in Cheryl’s quip but rather finds it amusing. 

 

“I guess the world is just full of surprises”. He looks to Cheryl with a smirk etched onto his face, watching as she finishes her cigarette and tosses it to the ground, squishing it beneath the toe of her heel. 

 

She gives him a light scoff, readjusting her shades resting on the bridge of her nose, before she's pushing herself away from her car.

 

“My names Sweetpea, in case you were wondering”. He calls after her, and she can practically hear the mocking smile spread across his face. 

 

“I wasn’t!” Cheryl replies sarcastically as she makes her way over to the entrance of Pops and she can faintly hear him laugh loudly before she’s pushing open the door, the bell ringing as she enters the little diner. 

 

The smell of fresh bacon and pancakes and  _ warmth  _ instantly fills her senses, bringing an oddly calming feeling over her as she makes her way over to the counter. 

 

She takes a quick glance around, thankful that no one of familiarity is around because she’s really not in the mood for any questioning regarding Friday night’s events. She sees a few kids from school look her way, but she knows they would much rather keep their distance than approach her.

 

But still nevertheless, the whispers that instantly erupt from naive teens still cause her to stiffen, chewing on the inside of her cheek to will away the insecurities and anxiety that flood her mind.

 

“Cheryl, nice to see you this morning. What can I get you?”. Pops says cheerily, pulling Cheryl from her thoughts as she looks to the man who’s wearing a bright smile. 

 

She forces a tight smile onto her face.

 

“Good morning Pop. I’ll just take a strawberry milkshake please”. Cheryl replies shakily, trying her utmost to ignore the stares that she can feel burning into the back of her head. 

 

_ ‘I heard Veronica found her wasted and crying in her back yard last night’ _

 

Sharp nails dig painfully into her biceps as she stiffened her crossed arms, tears springing to her eyes immediately.

 

The Cheryl before wouldn’t have batted an eyelid at something as juvenile as mere  _ gossip.  _ But she wasn’t that girl anymore. 

 

She’s not surprised that the rumors had spread faster than many hangovers had managed to leave the partygoers at Cheryl’s on Friday night, the incident of Veronica finding Cheryl crying in her garden and herself and Josie promptly kicking everyone out of the house soon after inevitably became the talk of the small town.

 

_ ‘She must be broken. You can see she’s barely holding it together’  _

 

Cheryl’s extremely grateful for the sunglasses she’s currently wearing, hiding the smudged makeup and glistening tears from prying eyes.

 

_ God _ they have no fucking clue what they’re talking about-

 

She jumps slightly at the sound of the bathroom door shutting with a bang.

 

“I have your order ready, Toni”

 

Her body freezes, the sound of that name cutting through her like acid, her stomach flipping violently as it bubbles before she tastes the faint resemblance of  _ vomit _ in the back of her throat.

 

_ Oh god- _

 

She considers just making a run for it, turning on her heel and sprinting in the hopes that maybe Toni won’t see her.

 

_ Of course _ she sees you Cheryl, don’t be  _ stupid _ .

 

No. She needs to be brave, she needs to reach deep within herself to find any shred of courage that may still be lingering, because be damned if she lets go of the one thing that has sparked anything other than fucking  _ pain  _ in months.

 

She’s really wishing she had cleaned the smudged makeup from her eyes this morning. She probably looks a  _ mess.  _ And her hair, she didn’t even  _ brush it.  _

 

_ Fuck- _

 

No, Cheryl. She needs to see  _ you.  _ How much this has affected  _ you.  _

 

She swallows down the lump in her throat, lifting the sunglasses and resting them on the top of her head. She turned then, her breath catching in the tight clench of her lungs as she looked at her, Toni looking equally as spooked, the epitome of rabbit in the headlights.

 

“Toni, I-“. Cheryl starts weakly, gazing over Toni’s bare face, taking in the light flutter of freckles scattered perfectly across her nose, her doughy cheeks that she just  _ longs  _ to know how they would feel beneath her own lips. 

 

Utterly  _ beautiful. _

 

Not the time, Cheryl.

 

“Cheryl, I’m sorry”. Toni interrupts, as she steps closer, her brow furrowing and her eyes softening indefinitely. “I’m sorry for how I acted last night. It was immature of me, and I really fucking regret it. I was just upset and confused and  _ relieved _ and angry. And I don’t know, I just lashed out without thinking and I didn’t even let you speak which was really shitty of me. And you didn’t deserve that, even though I still don’t  _ understand,  _ I know you were coming from a good place… And I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night, which was actually kinda irritating cause now I’m exhausted and I look like shit”. She finishes with a nervous laugh.

 

Cheryl searched Toni’s eyes with breathlessness, 

mouth dry and heart pounding.

 

_ I couldn’t stop thinking about you. _

 

“You always look beautiful, Toni”. Cheryl spoke with a soft breath and utter genuineness because Toni  _ did  _ always look astonishingly gorgeous. “And  _ I’m  _ sorry, TT”. 

 

Toni’s lips twitched upwards. 

 

“I’m sorry for how I so easily lost control. Admittedly it’s not something I have much of these days..But nevertheless it was none of my business to speak of such private matters without your consent, and for that I truly apologize”. Cheryl bit her lip anxiously, eyes meeting Toni’s that were the epitome of understanding, patient features allowing Cheryl to speak freely. 

 

“But I would like to help you understand, Toni”. Cheryl continued, lowering her voice to a whisper. “If I could explain to you, I think it would make everything much clearer”.

 

Cheryl’s voice was shaky, nerves evident as she offered to  _ let someone in.  _

 

_ The only person who knows is Jason. _

 

_ How can you trust her, Cheryl? _

 

Toni didn’t answer for a few seconds, her eyes gazing over pale features with something that Cheryl just couldn’t quite read.

 

“Only if you would like to, of course. I completely understand if you don’t want-“

 

“I’d like that, Cheryl”. Toni cut in, stopping Cheryl’s verbal ramblings with a small smile. “My uncle is out of town for a few days so my place is pretty much free. Does tomorrow morning suit?”

 

Cheryl’s has to contain her excitement, hiding the bright smile that threatened at her lips as she nodded quickly. 

 

“Perfect”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Pain can also be Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thankyou to everyone who left comments and kudos, it really means a lot knowing people like the story so far.  
> Here’s the next update, and I’m pretty happy with it. Setting up for some real growth between the two girls, together and individually.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Cheryl tugged at her skirt as she approached the small trailer, the frail metal steps rattling beneath her as she stepped up them cautiously. She looked over the door, noting how it sat unevenly on its hinges, slumping diagonally in its frame. Her privileged eyes widened at the strips of wood that had been messily hammered into place across the center of the door, nails poking out haphazardly to hold the fragile piece intact. It seemed as if it had been kicked in on more than one occasion. 

 

The sun danced across the bright red paintwork of her car, shining brightly amongst the dull rubble scattered throughout as Cheryl surveyed the grounds of Sunnyside Trailer Park. 

 

The sound of children playing could be heard in the distance, the distinctive squeals and high pitched giggles echoing in the air and bringing an innocent feel to the evidently criminal area. 

 

It brought a small smile to Cheryl’s face, thinking of a little Toni Topaz, innocent and carefree and  _ happy _ , at a time before everyone had to grow up and face the cruel world they truly lived it. Just like she had been, once upon a time, before she had become familiarized with vicious words and evil actions. A time where she had only known the warm embrace of her older brother and not the harsh stinging sensation of a palm striking across her cheek. A time where she could simply  _ live _ without fear of what her mother might do if she so much as stepped out of line, the consequences awaiting her if she couldn’t  _ control _ herself.

 

Despite the unnerving vibe to the area, she didn’t feel unwelcome. 

 

She curled her fingers, knocking gently three times, grimacing and wrinkling her nose as she wiped the specks of dirt against her bare thigh. 

 

She heard movement from behind the thin door, instantly gripping the paper bag in her hand tighter and heart rate quickening slightly. 

 

Toni had sent her a text late the previous night, letting Cheryl know that she could come by anytime after 11am, and of course, her damned Blossom perfection and efficiency had caused her to arise at 7am. She’d tried to busy herself to kill time, cleaning her room, finishing her homework, reading to Nana Rose before her carer collected her, and fixing her makeup to the finest detail. By 10am, she found herself practically staring at the clock, counting down the seconds until she could  _ finally _ make her grand escapade to the Southside. To  _ Toni _ .

 

And here she was, the time exactly 11:02, stood  _ patiently _ and listening to the movement from within the trailer. A click sounded from behind the door, and Cheryl found herself holding her breath as it creaked open, smiling as her eyes fell upon the girl standing in the doorway, a contented sigh escaping through her nose. 

 

“Hi”. Cheryl breathed, eyes flashing over the delightful sight that met her eyes.

 

“You brought Pops?”. Toni questioned with a grin, stepping aside to allow Cheryl to enter, to which she did gingerly, glancing around the small space before turning back to the smaller girl. It was homely, at least more than Thornhill had ever felt.

 

“Breakfast”. She chirped, holding up the paper bag as the familiar smell wafted beneath their noses, biting her lip as Toni gazed, brown eyes softening impossibly. 

 

Oh,  _ god.  _

 

This girl was going to finish her off.

 

Toni looked away quickly with a clear of her throat, closing the door behind them. 

 

“That’s really sweet, Cheryl”. Toni spoke softly, taking the bag from her arms and carrying it over to the small kitchen table, putting it down and began taking out the containers. 

 

“I hope you like what I chose... I must admit, the first time I saw you after your traverse from Southside to Northside schools, was in Pops. You were with your friends, and you were eating a portion of pancakes with syrup, rather enjoyably I must say. It was  _ quite _ the sight”. Cheryl finished opening up the containers distractedly, thinking back to the time when she had fought relentlessly to keep her eyes trained to Veronica who she was currently having a conversation with and  _ not _ let them wander to behind the dark haired girl’s shoulder to where Toni Topaz sat, tongue poking out to lick the syrup that was sticking to her lips and torturously plump lips coming to catch a drop that was falling down her finger, a sight which had Cheryl practically  _ sweating. _

 

She quickly snapped out of her daydream, eyes widening to watch as Toni quirked an eyebrow, the corners of her lips twitching upwards at Cheryl’s admission. 

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have said that.

 

You sound like a  _ perv _ , Cheryl.

 

_ Jesus Chri- _

 

Toni smirked, a melodic laugh filtering from her chest to ring delightfully in Cheryl’s ears. 

 

“Stalking me, Blossom?”. Toni teased, sitting down with her mouth watering at the sight of, no surprise,  _ pancakes and syrup.  _

 

See Cheryl. No judgement here. 

 

“Oh hush, TT”

 

There’s nothing to fear.

  
  
  
  
  


An hour later, Cheryl found herself scanning her curious eyes over the countless pictures that were hanging across Toni’s bedroom wall. She lifted a perfectly manicured fingernail, brushing the pads of her fingers over the array of photographs, the artistic flare within her awakening as she studied each detail. Toni was  _ good.  _ She could tell simply from a quick glance that when Toni picked up a camera, she wasn’t just merely lifting it for the sake of it. 

 

“These are beautiful, Toni”

 

The photographs had character. They possessed a kind of spirit that was not so easily portrayed through the lens of a camera. Cheryl could  _ feel _ the emotion radiating from each one, may it be pain, or happiness, they had soul in them. 

 

“Thanks”. Cheryl could hear the shyness in her voice, something that she had not been introduced to yet. 

 

Cheryl liked it. It was raw. Unguarded.

 

“These are all pretty old. I haven’t taken many photos lately”. She said with light exhale. She sounded tired, physically, emotionally? Cheryl wasn’t so sure.

 

Cheryl stopped in her admiration. “How come?”, she asked, lips curving into a small frown. 

 

Toni sighed.

 

“I’m not really in the right headspace I suppose. I can’t bring myself to create something that should be freeing, when I’m feeling so trapped in my own mind”. Her voice was vulnerable. She paused, a deep pondering silence bated for a moment.

 

“Art doesn’t have to be of a positive nature, Toni. Some of the best pieces created have been born through immense pain. I like to think of art to be a way of _healing_ _us_ ”. Cheryl paused for a moment, keeping her back faced to Toni, eyes trained to the photographs in front of her. She is almost certain she couldn’t handle the look that is undoubtedly adorning Toni’s features at this moment.

 

“I remember I was visiting Paris, I’m not sure for what occasion, but I came across a small gallery. It had the most hauntingly beautiful painting. A woman, holding the body of her unborn child, with such devastating emotion. It made my skin crawl, my heart  _ ache.  _ It was outstanding and horrifying and  _ stunning _ . The way the artist portrayed his feelings in that painting, it was breathtaking. A piece with such a negative message, turned into something beautiful…”

 

She trailed off, voice catching in her throat. She took a breath, turning to face Toni now who was perched upon her small bed.

 

“But I understand, TT. I too am lacking the initiative to create. I always yearn for something profound to inspire me, because what is art if it doesn’t  _ mean _ anything”.

 

Toni gazed, eyes glistening and with a look that very much resembled how Cheryl had looked in awe upon that painting. 

 

It had Cheryl quite literally lost for words.

 

_ You’re safe with her, Cheryl. _

 

_ Do you feel it? _

 

She glanced away quickly, turning her attention back to the photographs before her eyes fall on one in particular. “May I?”. Cheryl asks permission as she moves to pluck the photo from the wall.

 

She makes her way across the small room, sitting at the edge of the bed where Toni is sat, cross-legged in the middle of the light purple sheets.

 

Toni notices the anxious expression on Cheryl’s face immediately, sees the way the photo shakes slightly in her nervous hands. 

 

“Cheryl, if this makes you nervous or uncomfortable or  _ anything _ , please. You don’t have to show m-“

 

_ See how she cares, Cheryl? _

 

Cheryl shakes her head. “No, no. I-...I want to”. She exhales shakily, glancing up from the picture in her hands to meet Toni’s eyes for a moment, who’s looking back at her with nothing but concern shining in her dark eyes.

 

She takes a deep breath, placing her palm over the photograph of what looks like a young Toni, about seven years old Cheryl guesses, along with an older woman who looks astonishingly similar to Toni herself. 

 

She can’t deny that she’s nervous _.  _ How can she not be? Every time she has been in contact with her ability, it has ended in something haunting.

 

Her eyes flutter shut, channeling every ounce of concentration into the photo before blurred images quickly flood her mind. Her ears fill with the deafening white noise, staring into the unnerving blackness of her tightly closed lids as she tries to steady herself. 

 

She can feel it, the horrid anticipation building in her chest, like a knot tightening and squeezing until eventually it inevitably breaks, bursting open the windows of her mind to allow the haunting images to come barreling in.

 

But, nothing. It never comes. 

 

The heavy weight on her chest she is familiar with that crushes her lungs to restrict them of air never drops but instead lightens, allowing her to  _ breath _ , still somewhat shakily, but breath nonetheless. 

 

She bites down onto her lower lip that is trembling slightly, attempting to relax and give way to the visions. 

 

Yet they’re still blurred. Evidently, she finds it much harder to concentrate now than ever before, and she can just about make out shapes and shadows, outlines of people’s figures and the faint whispering of muffled voices. 

 

She notices faint taste of blood against her tongue, the vice like grip her teeth have on her soft lip becoming harder with each passing moment before  _ finally,  _ the images become clear. 

 

She tries to open her eyes, but her body resists, caught in the whirlwind of intensity and she can feel herself begin to panic before suddenly, everything stops. 

 

A wave of calmness crashes over her, the dreaded weight on her chest she was just  _ waiting _ for to drop, disappears. The control comes seeping into her body once again.

 

And then she feels it, a soft hand slipping into her own, a gentle thumb reaching up to brush across her bottom lip, releasing it from its merciless entrapment beneath white teeth. 

 

_ She grounds you, Cheryl _ .

 

_ Did you feel it? _

 

_ Do you feel the control? _

 

She swallows dryly, her throat bobbing beneath pale skin as she keeps her eyes closed lightly, gathering her thoughts before she speaks gently.

 

“It was rather difficult to make out, I-I think you were distracting me”. Cheryl begins softly, her voice a little shaky but her lips curling up into a small smile. She feels Toni’s hand give her own a reassuring squeeze. 

 

She takes a moment to recall what she saw.

 

“Her giggles were entrancing, the way her little curls bounced against her shoulders as she ran through the long grass. Her smile was the brightest. I recognized it. The little girl, it’s you?”

 

Cheryl’s eyes flutter open for a second, seeing Toni nod out of the corner of her eye before she closes them again. 

 

“You were very determined. Running as fast as your little legs could take you but not getting very far”. Cheryl let out a light laugh. “You had that same cheeky grin, that certain twinkle in your eye… But your daring attitude was short lived when you stumbled to the ground, dropping onto your knees with a light thud. But the woman with you, she was immediately by your side”. She felt Toni inhale sharply, her body stiffening on the bed. 

 

“She was so wonderful. She scooped you up, wiping away your tears and praising you so cheerfully.  _ Her little daredevil  _ she called you _.  _ She pressed kiss after kiss to your cheeks until whimpers turned to giggles.  _ The bravest girl.  _ That’s where you must have gotten your confidence from”. Cheryl said with a playful grin, earning a watery laugh from beside her. 

 

“She was so kind, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. Her voice was so uplifting, undeniably positive. She had you back on your little feet in no time. She looked at you as if you were everything the world possessed. I could  _ feel  _ it”. 

 

Cheryl opened her eyes at the sound of light sniffles, turning her head to face Toni who had tears falling down her delicate face.

 

Cheryl’s heart dropped. 

 

“Oh TT. I didn’t mean to upset you,  _ god _ I’m so sorry-“

 

Toni shook her head with a trembling smile, wiping away her tears with her free hand, the other still tightly holding Cheryl’s. 

 

“That was my mother”. She croaked out, eyes peering into Cheryl’s with such vulnerability. “She died when I was ten”.

 

Cheryl felt the tears brimming dangerously in her own eyes, moving both hands to hold Toni’s in her own lap. “She was so beautiful, Toni”. She whispered, a stray tear escaping her own eyes and trickling down her pale cheek. 

 

“You have such a gift, you know that Cheryl?”. Toni said, shaking her head in what looked like disbelief. 

 

“It doesn’t feel that way, TT”. Cheryl spoke barely above a whisper. Cheryl thinks of it more as a curse, after all, it has brought her nothing but fear and heartbreak. 

 

“Can you control it?”. Toni asked. 

 

Cheryl shook her head. “No. I-I can’t. Well, I’ve never tried to learn how to”. She admitted weakly.

 

“Why not?”

 

Look how  _ safe _ you feel, Cheryl.

 

“Because I’m  _ scared” _

 

See how honest you can be? No judgement, no disapproving looks, no onslaught teasing.

 

Cheryl looked away shyly, only for her chin to be lifted by a gentle finger, Toni gazing into her eyes with such a weighted, pure look of affection.

 

Cheryl could hardly breath. But this time, it wasn’t out of fear. 

 

“I don’t want you to be scared”

 

See how she  _ cares.  _

 

_ This is what it feels like, Cheryl. For someone to really care for you.  _

 

“I don’t want you to be scared either”

 

It was vulnerable, unshielded, exposed.

 

No facade.

 

A shuddering breath whimpered from Toni’s dry lips, pulling Cheryl closer to hold her in a desperate embrace, the warmth of each other’s bodies a comfort they both didn’t realize they had been craving. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Real beauty resides within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super soft & fluffy, I liked how it turned out so hopefully you’ll enjoy it too. As always, thankyou to everyone who left comments and kudos, it’s so awesome seeing that people are following and liking the story.

Cheryl could barely keep still, fidgeting like a reprimanded child as she sat upon her bed. Patience was never her strong suit, but it was particularly tortuous awaiting the arrival of a certain person she so longingly wanted to see. 

 

Her mind had not settled since the previous day, every moment replaying in her mind like a constant wheel spinning and spinning until it left her dizzy,  _ restless  _ and yearning for Toni’s company more than ever before. 

 

Cheryl was no stranger to high education, surrounded by tutors from a young age to ensure her mind was developed far beyond her years. She was a voracious reader, allowing her vocabulary to be as extensive as her knowledge of the English language, and still, she could not find the words to express how she had felt with Toni Topaz. 

 

Because it was truly indescribable.

 

It was a sublime contrast that she had never in her life been introduced to. 

 

With one glance of dark eyes, one brush of her hand against Cheryl’s skin, Toni had the girl utterly bombarded with a whirlwind of emotions. And it had hit her like a fist to the face. 

 

Complete relaxation. 

 

Yet pure excitement. 

 

A flutter of adoration. 

 

Yet a wave of  _ lust.  _

 

Fearful yet content. 

 

Feeling peaceful yet daringly dangerous. 

 

It was disorientating yet she could see everything so clearly. 

 

It was as if she had  _ control _ but was in control of nothing. 

 

One thing she was sure of, she  _ liked  _ it.  _ Needed  _ it.

 

So here she was, foot tapping erratically with unmasked agitation and glancing with twitching eyes over to her phone, waiting for a text from Toni to signal her arrival. 

 

After their afternoon together yesterday, Cheryl had immediately told Toni, that if she wished to do so, she was welcome to make her way to the Northside, to  _ her house.  _

 

Despite the playful teasing at Cheryl’s unaltered eagerness, Toni had just as enthusiastically accepted the invitation with a smile and a gentle kiss from soft lips to Cheryl’s cheek. 

 

She smiled coyly. 

 

Even the  _ thought _ had her filled with schoolgirl giddiness. 

 

_ Calm down, Cheryl.  _

 

As if her prayers had been answered, the approaching sound of a motorcycle engine found its way to Cheryl’s ears, her head instantly snapping up as she tossed the book she was attempting to read across the bed. 

 

Toni was  _ here.  _

 

She glanced at the mirror and she passed by, sweeping down the stairs with a characteristic elegance before stopping just as she reached the door. 

 

She could hear the crunch of gravel slowly approaching, her breathing increasing and fingers fidgeting by her side with each passing second, counting Toni’s footsteps to steady herself. 

 

Oh, she was  _ willfully  _ excited. 

 

She had to focus on keeping her feet firmly planted beneath her so to not rip open the door before Toni had even knocked. 

 

That would be far too eager. 

 

Though Toni  _ was _ taking a sinfully long time to reach the house. 

 

_ Control yourself, Cheryl. _

 

_ Finally _ , a firm three knocks against the door sounded throughout the foyer, Cheryl not even waiting a second before grasping the doorknob and pulling it open. 

 

“Bombshell”. Toni beamed with raised eyebrows, slightly startled at Cheryl’s exuberance but clearly just as pleased to see her. 

 

“Toni, hi”. Cheryl smiled, eyes raking over Toni openly. Her soft, pink curls cascaded down her shoulders, a portion of it tied up at the back and resting prettily against the black leather of her jacket. Her top was cropped, exposing a section of her toned stomach much to the appeal of Cheryl’s eager eyes, trailing her eyes along the black leggings that were clinging to her legs so tightly that Cheryl could practically feel her skin growing hotter. 

 

“This place is incredible, Cher”. Toni said with an exhale, glancing up at the house from where she was standing with a look of wonder. Never had she been in the proximity of something that oozed so much  _ money,  _ though she was never interested in material things. Her soul yearned for  _ beauty _ , for something  _ real.  _ “Shit, you could fit a hundred of my rooms in this house alone”. Toni chuckled, tearing her eyes from the building to look at Cheryl, who she found far more worthy of adoration than any fancy house. 

 

Fuck crystal chandeliers and expensive interiors. 

 

Cheryl was the real masterpiece in Toni’s eyes. 

 

As cliche as the saying was, she truly  _ was _ a  _ goddess amongst the mortals.  _

 

Toni knew art when she saw it. 

  
  


“I suppose it is quite impressive, though I can’t seem to find the joy in something that is so tainted with horror. I much rather true beauty over superficiality, don’t you think?”

 

Toni smiled, nodding in agreement, a contented sigh escaping through her nose. 

 

This girl just continued to surprise her.

 

More similar than you think, huh Toni?

 

Toni blinked, incoherent for a moment before resuming her senses once more and blinking defensive neutrality back over her features.

 

“Absolutely”

 

Cheryl opened the door wider, inviting Toni to step through the threshold but Toni just shuffled on the spot, nodding her head towards the gardens. 

 

“Was that an archery set I saw when I was driving in?” Toni asked with curiosity, earning a coy smile and a nod from Cheryl

 

“You can shoot a bow and arrow, Cheryl?”. Toni’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open slightly as Cheryl just laughed. 

 

“Is that so surprising, TT?”. Cheryl countered with a smirk, grabbing her coat from the hanger beside the door and slipping it through her arms. 

 

“No, it’s just”. Toni stuttered for a moment, shaking her head in disbelief. “That’s badass, Cher”.

 

More surprises, Toni. 

 

“Let’s go, I’ll show you. Just incase you don’t believe me”. 

 

Toni chuckled, following suit alongside Cheryl as she started walking towards the gardens. 

 

“Shit, Bombshell. What else could you possibly be able to do?”. Toni scoffed because Cheryl was honestly catching her off guard constantly. 

 

She couldn’t be good at  _ everything.  _

 

“I speak fluent French”

 

Toni’s heart dropped.

 

Oh for  _ fuck sake.  _

 

“Seriously?”. Toni breathed, trying to hide the fact her blood pressure has just crashed through the floor leaving her with a feeling of overwhelming  _ lust.  _

 

Cheryl bit her lip, nodding. 

 

“That’s  _ hot _ , Cheryl”. 

 

Cheryl smirked.

 

“I know”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cheryl lifted her bow with ease, the toned curves of her well-defined stomach muscles tugging teasingly below the small gap between her slightly lifted t-shirt and the band of her shorts. She paused for a moment, closing one eye to focus on the target as she pulled back the string, the muscles in her arms clenching from the pressure.

 

She exhaled lightly, letting her body relax before releasing the arrow, a rush of adrenaline running through her body as she watched it fly through the air, landing with sheer accuracy right in the center of the target. 

 

Bullseye.

 

There was nothing more freeing for Cheryl than this one simple act. It was restoring, comforting. It had the power to heal her when there were no kind, genuine words to do so. 

 

She turned to Toni who was standing a few feet away, lips parted in awe as she watched Cheryl drop her arms from their acute position.

 

“Your turn”

 

Toni grinned like a scandalous child, taking the bow from Cheryl’s hands and turning to face the target. 

 

Cheryl placed another arrow on the bowstring before stepping to the side slightly. “Okay, Toni. Pull the string back  _ slowly”. _ She started, watching Toni’s dangerously enthusiastic features warily.

 

_ She was a gang member after all.  _

 

_ Of course she would be more than excited to have a bow and arrow in her possession. _

 

“Good, TT. Now, carefully lift the bow. Don’t grip it too firmly, it must be gentle”

 

She watched as Toni’s stomach muscles quivered against the pressure, her brow scrunching and lips tugging into a frown of  _ adorable  _ concentration.

 

Cheryl smiled at the sight.

 

“Now keep your arm at an angle, keep your elbow bent.  _ Good _ , Toni”

 

Cheryl stepped forward, placing her hand at the top of Toni’s back, right between her shoulder blades and pressing against her to fix her posture, feeling Toni’s muscles tense beneath her touch.

 

Cheryl inhaled sharply, trying to will her erratically beating heart to slow down.

 

“Now hold it. Concentrate on the target, TT. See nothing else. On the count of three, you can release your arrow, okay?”

 

Toni nodded, biting down on the corner of her lip as she felt Cheryl’s warm breath against the side of her face, the close proximity causing her breath to hitch in her chest. 

 

“One”

 

How was she meant to concentrate now when all she could think about was the feeling of Cheryl’s hot breath, her skin almost burning under the touch of her hand at the middle of her back. 

 

She felt it again, the soft pants against the side of her face, causing her eyes to flutter shut involuntarily.

 

Toni noticed Cheryl’s breathing quicken, could hear the way she swallowed thickly from beside her. 

 

“Two”

 

Cheryl barely whispered the words, for if it had been anything other than a crystal clear day, Toni would have mistaken her words for a mere gust of wind. 

 

And Toni couldn’t help it. 

 

She turned her head to the side, completely forgetting about the task at hand and letting her eyes rake over Cheryl’s face. Her brown eyes were dark, fully dilated and shining with nothing other than pure want. Her chest was rising and falling, much the same as Toni’s as her hand gripped tighter into the fabric of Toni’s jacket.

 

Toni gulped, eyes flickering down to Cheryl’s red lips and licking her own subconsciously as her heart pounded wildly, loosening the grip on the bow as she watched Cheryl lean in closer.

 

“Three”

 

Toni dropped the bow from her grasp, hands lifting up to cup Cheryl’s face and pressing their lips together in what could only be described as  _ perfection.  _

 

A whimper escaped Cheryl as soft lips captured her own, eyes fluttering shut and a breath releasing through her nose as she gripped her pale hands into Toni’s waist. 

 

Just as soft as she’d imagined. Just as full and plump and dreamy and sweet, the faint taste of strawberry from her lip gloss was intoxicating. 

 

This was not a dream. 

 

This was  _ real.  _

 

She was kissing Toni. 

 

_ Oh my god _ . 

 

She felt small hands drop down to her neck, one diving dexterously into her long hair as her own hand ran along the exposed skin of Toni’s waist, nails digging into tanned skin earning a quiet moan against her lips. 

 

All the pent up want and affection and passion finally burst through its cage doors, releasing itself in nothing short of undeniable palpability. 

 

It was addicting.

 

She turned her head slightly, pressing herself harder against Toni as their lips slotted together perfectly, tugging and pulling and pushing softly while Cheryl’s mind became completely bombarded with a wave of sensations that she had  _ longed  _ to feel. 

 

Toni pulled back after few more moments, her breath heavy against Cheryl’s lips to even further cloud her muffled mind, mouth parted slightly but stretching into a smile across her flushed face.

 

Toni has never experienced anything like this before.

 

This was pure connection. 

 

Toni blinked, just to make sure that this was all  _ real,  _ watching as Cheryl’s expression softened, the gently wisps of her breath tickling at Toni’s lips and a longing hopefulness flashing across her features. 

 

She was utterly  _ beautiful.  _

 

Destined to reside in the heavens no doubt.

 

It was Cheryl who reconnected their lips this time, plump lips insistent against her own. 

 

And Toni pondered, that she would happily kiss Cheryl Blossom for the rest of her goddamn life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Villainous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins...

A wide smile had not left Cheryl’s face for the majority of the weekend and a certain face had not left her mind either. She was busy grinning down at her heels as she entered the halls of Riverdale High Monday morning, fiddling with the material of her gloves distractedly while she made her way over to her locker. 

 

Opening the door to her locker, the sounds of murmurs and whispers lilted their way to her ears but Cheryl remained oblivious, too enraptured in her own daydreams to take much notice. 

 

She could still feel the slight tingle lingering on her lips where Toni’s own had been pressed against them, the butterflies still very much fluttering in her stomach from Toni’s touch dancing across her skin. 

 

_ God,  _ Cheryl was  _ obsessed _ . 

 

“Cheryl”

 

Cheryl pushed the door ajar, her lips still curled upwards into a distracted smile as she peered around it to meet Veronica’s brown eyes. 

 

She looked concerned. 

 

Her features were distressed, the worried frown pulling at her lips forcing Cheryl’s mouth to do the same. Her eyes were anxious, glancing over Cheryl’s face ferociously as if she was searching for something. 

 

Cheryl’s heart dropped, as did her stomach. 

 

“What’s wrong, Veronica?”

 

Cheryl mouth suddenly felt extremely dry, looking over the brunettes shoulder to see every pair of eyes burning into her own. 

 

She swallowed hard, her stomach practically churning inside her, flipping violently as the faint taste of  _ vomit _ entered the back of her throat.

 

“What’s going on?”. Cheryl murmured, eyes practically begging Veronica for some sort of explanation, because she could feel her heartbeat quickening, every inch of her skin getting hotter and hotter. 

 

She shrugged Veronica’s hand from her shoulder, brushing past her and ignoring her pleading words as her heels clicked noisily against the floors. She approached one of the other students, ripping the latest edition of the  _ Blue and Gold _ from their grasp and staring down at it, eyes scanning over the cover frantically. 

 

“Cheryl, wait”

 

_ Oh my god _

 

_ No no no no no- _

 

This wasn’t happening.

 

She couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

 

She felt the hot tears immediately spring to her eyes, the paper beginning to shake in her hands as her knees buckled beneath her. 

 

_ Who would do this? _

 

Who could possibly be such a  _ monster _ to release this to the whole town.

 

The tears were streaming down her face before she could stop them, storming down the hallway towards the Blue and Gold office with Veronica trying desperately to catch up with her because if anyone truly knew Cheryl Blossom, they would know all hell was about to break loose. 

 

“What is this!?”. Cheryl practically screamed as she burst into the office, Jughead immediately jumping to his feet with a shocked expression on his face. 

 

That _fucking_ _beanie wearing hobo_ , she would soon wipe that stupid expression off of his face.

 

“Cheryl, calm down”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Veronica! I want to know who did this?!”. Cheryl sobbed, pulling out of Veronica’s grasp and stomping towards Jughead and practically shoving the newspaper into his chest. 

 

“You had no right! This isn’t true! W-why would you publish this for the whole town to see!”. Cheryl’s voice was trembling now, the tears spilling from her eyes uncontrollably as Jughead backed away with raised hands. 

 

“Chery-“. The boy started weakly.

 

“Tell me!”

 

“I was told to publish it! Weatherbee came to me and insisted I run it. I didn’t want to, I  _ swear,  _ Cheryl”. Jughead said with a defeated sigh, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Why would he want this to be published, who could possibly want him to make up these  _ lies” _

 

_ “ _ We don’t know that they’re lies, Cheryl”

 

No  _ fucking  _ way. 

 

Cheryl eyes snapped up to meet Jugheads, gritting her teeth angrily and clenching her fists to contain herself from slapping him silly. 

 

“Don’t you  _ dare” _ . She warned, her tone so icy that even Jughead cowered, everting his eyes from Cheryl’s relentless glare. 

 

Some  _ leader _ he was.

 

She exhaled shakily, taking a step back from the boy as she wiped the tears from her cheeks that continued to fall, biting down on her bottom lip to stop it from trembling so violently. 

 

Who could  _ possibly _ do this-

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Of  _ course.  _

 

Why didn’t she realize sooner?

 

That evil fucking woman. 

 

Cheryl turned on her heel abruptly, hair flipping wildly around her as she slammed open the office door, ignoring the gawking stares of her peers and heading straight for her car, her ears so filled with white noise that she didn’t even hear Veronica calling after her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of the large door slamming shut reverberated throughout the foyer of the Thornhill Mansion, Cheryl glancing around with bloodshot eyes and listening attentively for the sound of another being. 

 

Her  _ mother _ in particular.

 

“In here, Cheryl dear”

 

The words dripped like poison into Cheryl’s ears, feeling much the same as Shakespeare’s King Hamlet, her blood thickening sickeningly and turning to rock, her chest tightening painfully and breath becoming heavy, but instead of a brother’s betrayal, it was her mother’s. 

 

_ ‘One may smile, and smile, and be a villain’ _

 

How fitting.

 

Cheryl swallowed back her tears, following the source of the voice until she stepped into the living room, eyes falling upon her mother, standing forebodingly by the fireplace, arms posed stiffly as she held a glass of wine in one hand. 

 

One month.

 

A whole  _ month _ since Penelope had so much as showed her face. And here she was, the bane of Cheryl’s life, of  _ Jason’s  _ life.

 

“You did this”. Cheryl started quietly, stepping forward with caution, because even she knew how unpredictable her mother could be. 

 

“Whatever are you talking about, Cheryl. Aren’t you pleased to see your mother?”. Penelope Blossom spoke with such hollowness, not one ounce of motherly tones in voice, for if it wasn’t for the distinctive Blossom appearance of her children, no one would believe Penelope to be a mother at all. 

 

“Enough with the riddles, mother. You did this!     W-why?”. Cheryl pleaded, attempting to maintain her strength but the crack in her voice said otherwise. 

 

“Even in death, you still manage to taint beloved Jason’s life”. Cheryl choked out, the tears beginning to trickle down her pale cheeks once more.

 

Penelope scoffed, turning to face Cheryl now with a vicious glare. “Always putting the blame on others, Cheryl. Such a  _ selfish _ child”. She spat, the words landing at Cheryl’s feet like a splatter of blood. 

 

“You  _ lied.  _ These rumors you’ve created, that my precious JJ  _ took his own life _ , they’re all lies!”. Cheryl cries, stepping closer to Penelope with pure anger shining in her eyes, the only thing separating them being the large dining table in the center of the room. 

 

“Why would say such things?! To protect yourself? To protect Daddy? From the  _ truth _ . How can a mother be so  _ evil _ ”. Cheryl spoke with venom dripping from her tongue, because Penelope would get as good as she fucking gave. “Covering up your own son’s murder, and for what?! Father is dead, hung himself like a  _ coward _ . And now, you’re just as much of a coward, making up these lies to protect yourself”

 

“For God’s sake, Cheryl.  _ Control yourself” _

 

Cheryl sucked in a breath, a feeling of unmasked  _ anger _ fueling her body at those words that have been haunting her throughout her whole life. 

 

God, she was so  _ sick  _ of it. 

 

“Don’t say that”. Cheryl murmured, barely keeping her restraint as she watched her mother step forward daringly, her lips tugging into a sadistic smirk. 

 

“Did you ever think that maybe your brother became sick of your  _ drama _ , that he became tired of being the collateral damage in your constant chaotic destruction?”. Penelope hissed, taking another step forward, knowing exactly what she was doing to her daughter. 

 

“Stop it”. Cheryl whimpered, averting her gaze from her mothers. 

 

“Maybe he became overwhelmed by your selfish ways, your pathetic cries for help that had him falling to his knees at every little inconvenience in your life. Maybe…”

 

Cheryl shook her head with a whimper.

 

“Jason loved me..”. Cheryl whispered, her voice laced with insecurities because what if her mother’s words  _ are true.  _

 

“Perhaps darling Jason learned of your  _ deviant  _ tendencies, and he just couldn’t cope with his sister being so  _ vile” _ . Penelope sneered, taking one last step until she was pressing against the dining room table, the only thing blocking her from Cheryl’s now shaking frame. 

 

White noise and dread clawed at her, dragging her deep into a sea of suffocation. “Stop”. She whimpered once more.

 

“Did you ever stop and think maybe you’re the reason Jason is dead?!”

 

“STOP IT, STOP IT”. Cheryl screamed, tears streaming down her face as her body snapped, shaking her head because  _ no _ , nothing her mother said is true. Jason loved her more than anything. He protected her. 

 

_ Or did he? _

 

_ Maybe he grew tired of you Cheryl. _

 

_ Your constant need for support left him with nothing for himself.  _

 

_ Maybe it  _ **_is_ ** _ your fault? _

 

**Control yourself** Chery-

 

She couldn’t hold back anymore, letting out a scream of anguish as she flung everything from the dining room table, all the contents smashing against the wall and the curtains immediately going up in flames as the candles landed beneath them, the impact knocking a series of calabra candles to the ground close behind.

 

Cheryl watched with wide eyes as the fabric was engulfed in bright flames, the heat burning against her face as she stumbled backwards, the fire spreading to the rug covering the floor in a split second.

 

Suddenly she was knocked backwards with the feeling of a harsh hand slapping across her face, her cheek pulsating painfully as Penelope gripped her chin before shoving her to the floor and disappearing out of the room with not so much as a word.

 

Cheryl coughed shakily as the room filled with dark smoke, the fire spreading so quickly throughout the room that was draped in expensive,  _ highly flammable _ materials, scrambling to her feet in desperation.

 

She could feel the burning heat against her back, her lungs straining in agony as they filled with black smoke, turning towards the door that was slowly becoming eaten by the fast spreading flames. She gripped the handle, crying out in pain as her hand was scorched from the heat, the flames burning into her arm but she managed to rip open the door, stumbling towards the front door in a fit of coughs, struggling to take in a full breath. 

 

She reached the large door, the outside air immediately cooling her burning skin. She almost fell down the steps in her frantic state, collapsing to ground with a groan, gripping her injured arm that was covered in burns, the wounds raw and bloody and contrasting vastly to the pale skin surrounding it. 

 

She took in short, shallow breaths as she stared up at the house that was now becoming swallowed by the flames, black smoke billowing into the air above it and being dragged in the wind. Glancing around she saw no sign of Penelope’s car, the woman having already abandoned the estate but the sounds of fire engines were echoing in the distance.

 

And Cheryl was left alone, tears falling down her face as she stared up at the mansion burning before her, trying desperately to remember the feeling of being safe and protected and  _ happy _ , because god knows she needs to feel anything other than pain and distress right now. 

 

And all she can think of is  _ Toni. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Toni flopped down into her seat for the second class of the day, a contented sigh escaping her parted lips because she shared this class with  _ Cheryl _ . 

 

And despite the amount of times she has washed blood from her body, watching sickeningly as the stuff swirled meticulously at the bottom of her shower before disappearing into the very pits of hell. No matter how many times she had spat in the face of death after a job gone wrong, the countless scars upon her skin from knives and glass and chains or from the devil himself clawing at her to finally succumb to the darkness she had seen one too many times as she lay against a cold floor, despite the times where she had watched an enemy get beaten until they were unconscious and practically drowning in their own blood.

 

Toni would always be utterly  _ weak _ for Cheryl Blossom.

 

As they say, every snake has a soft underbelly, and Toni’s quite sure she has found hers.

 

A smile twitched at the edges of her mouth, her teeth clamping down onto her bottom lip as she sunk deeper into her seat. 

 

Oh  _ Toni. _

 

“Where have you been all weekend, Topaz?”. Sweetpea collapses down into the seat next to her, tossing his bag to the floor as he glanced over to the smaller girl. “And why do you have that stupid grin on your face?”. He queried with a frown, his face the picture of confusion as he watched Toni snap out of her subconscious state.

 

Ah,  _ caught.  _

 

She glared at him, the boy laughing gruffly as she blushed slightly. “Shut up”. She grumbled, turning in her seat as she saw the teacher enter the room. 

 

_ Wait.  _

 

She looked around quickly, searching feverishly for Cheryl, expecting to find that distinctive red hair, her ruby lips curled into a smile that Toni had practically engraved into her mind. Her soft cheeks and dark eyes, her fluttering eyelashes and the dimples that formed whenever she smiled brightly enough. 

 

She found nothing. 

 

She knew straight away.

 

Something wasn’t  _ right.  _

 

“Hey, Sweets. You haven’t seen Cheryl Blossom today have you?”

 

Her cocked an eyebrow at her, her sudden interest in the whereabouts of Cheryl obviously raising a thousand questions in his mind, but he didn’t push. 

 

“You haven’t heard?”

 

Toni frowned, the tightening of her chest throbbing painfully as her heart rate increased wildly. She could feel her hands become clammy with nerves, because  _ what the fuck _ was he talking about. 

 

“Heard what? What are you talking about?”

 

Sweetpea leaned in closer, shooting a glance up to the teacher to see he was busy organizing paper at the front of the class. 

 

“That blossom kid, you know the twin, Jason Blossom?”

 

Toni nodded. 

 

“His death has been under investigation for a month-“

 

“Get to the point, Sweets”. Toni snapped, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had the edge of her table.

 

She was seriously starting to get worried now. 

 

“Suicide. It was released all over the town this morning. The kid killed himself apparently. But it seems pretty sketchy to me, like a whole month to figure that out? Sounds fucked-...“

 

_ Oh god.  _

 

Why hasn’t Toni heard about this already?

 

Why didn’t she read the fucking newspaper this morning..

 

Toni completely blocks out the rest of Sweetpea’s rambling, sitting back into her seat with shaking limbs. 

 

_ Cheryl _ .

 

She needs to find Cheryl. 

 

Toni grabs her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and heads straight for the door.

 

“Miss Topaz, where do you think you’re going-“

 

Toni brushes past the teacher, immediately pulling out her phone and scrolling through her phone to find her contact as she speeds down the hallway.

 

_ Cheryl.  _

 

She needs to talk to her, she needs to see her and hold her and kiss her and tell her everything will be okay. 

 

_ She needs Cheryl. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Nothing but Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual, life just kinda got in the way but hopefully the next update will be quicker. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s pretty emotional for both Cheryl and Toni, but it’s leading up to some real progression for them.

_ 20 missed calls.  _

 

She knows it’s excessive, but the thought of Cheryl not being safe is  _ killing her.  _ Her mind hasn’t stopped racing since those words left Sweetpea’s mouth, and the fact that Cheryl had not yet answered any of her texts or calls was just adding to the overwhelming anxiety that was currently ripping through her veins.

 

She just needs to hear her voice.

 

So here she was, pacing up and down the student lounge as if someone had sent a jolt of electricity up her spine, waiting for the bell to ring to find Veronica. Because she needed to know what was going on, and she was certain the dark haired girl would have at least a  _ shred _ of information. 

 

Toni knew her unmasked concern for Cheryl would cause spectalation, because  _ of course _ , in a gossip fueled town, anything with the words  _ Serpent _ and  _ Blossom  _ in the same sentence would undoubtedly cause commotion. 

 

But Toni could deal with that later. Right now, her main priority was finding Cheryl. 

 

Oh god,  _ Cheryl.  _

 

_ Please be safe.  _

 

As if her relentless pounding against hard floors had somehow awoken the higher powers above and urged them to answer her prayers, the bell rang to signal the beginning of break. 

 

She stopped in her worn tracks, gripping onto the straps of her school bag with whitened knuckles and chewing on her bottom lip as she scanned the students that filed into the lounge. 

 

_ C’mon, Veronica.  _

 

_ Please let Cheryl be safe. _

 

These feelings, that all but hit her like a freight train when there was so much as a threat towards Cheryl, Toni doesn’t fully understand.

 

But she knows that she cares for Cheryl. 

 

Being with her,  _ near her _ , feels natural. 

 

It feels good.  _ Too _ good.

 

Like something she craves. 

 

And it had taken her by surprise, because it’s something she’s never felt before. Her history of quick hookups and relationships lasting less than a few weeks held nothing against what she felt when she was with Cheryl. 

 

_ Please let her be safe. _

 

Archie Andrews. 

 

She spots his messy red hair.

 

Albeit not her first option, but he would do. 

 

“Andrews”. She called out, rushing over to him as he strolled into the room, his eyes widening at Toni’s abrupt interaction.

 

“Hey Toni, is everything oka-“

 

“Where’s Veronica?”. Toni interrupted, brushing off the pang of guilt she felt for being rather rude, but she was really getting anxious now. 

 

“Oh Ronnie, she left for the hospital about half an hour ago. Yeah a big fire at Thornhill, you know Cheryl Blossom’s house…”. Archie explained with a small frown, scratching the back of his neck nervously at Toni’s wide eyed expression. 

 

_ Oh god. _

 

“A f-fire?”. Toni stuttered, shaking her head slightly and brow creasing in confusion. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened really. Ronnie hasn’t updated me but all I know is Cheryl’s at the hospital now-“

 

Toni’s stomach drops.

 

_ Cheryl’s at the hospital.  _

 

Her blood ran cold, her mouth opening vainly.

 

She feels her whole body getting hot, her mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry as the faint taste of bile rises at the back of her throat. 

 

_ Fuck, no no no. _

 

“Toni you alright?”. Archie asks softly, gripping her shoulder gently with a look of concern as Toni stares into thin air distantly.

 

She feels  _ sick. _

 

Toni nods numbly, adjusting the bag on her shoulder before she’s brushing past the boy and pulling the keys to her motorbike from her pocket and running straight down the hallway, throwing the school doors open and heading towards her bike. 

 

_ Please be safe. _

  
  
  
  
  


Cheryl watches the policeman exit the small hospital room, a shaky exhale escaping her as she pulls the blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

 

_ You could never control yourself, Cheryl.  _

 

Cheryl’s whole body is still trembling, despite the painkillers that she was given after the doctors had treated and wrapped up her burns, she still can’t stop shaking. 

 

She bites down on her wobbly lip, shutting her eyes tightly as the tears begin to fall again.

 

_ God _ , what has she done.

 

She’s really fucked this up. 

 

“Cheryl!”

 

She flinches as she hears the door to her room fly open, lifting her head groggily and she blinks lazily to try and focus her blurred vision, the painkillers definitely starting to kick in now. 

 

Cheryl nearly chokes out in relief, a whine escaping her as two tanned hands grip the sides of her neck.

 

_ Toni. _

 

“Oh my god, Cheryl. Fuck, you scared the shit out of me bombshell. Are y-you okay?”. Toni blurts out with a sigh of relief as she begins pressing gentle kisses to every inch of Cheryl’s face.

 

_ She’s alive, Toni. She’s okay.  _

 

Cheryl just whimpers, her shaky hands wrapping around Toni’s forearms and nails digging into her tanned skin painfully but Toni doesn’t seem to care. 

 

The tears are falling before she can stop them, pressing her forehead against Toni’s and just tries to breathe her in. 

 

“Cher please say something. Are you okay?. Toni murmurs quietly, cupping her pale cheeks and lifting her head, and Toni’s heart just  _ breaks  _ at the sight. 

 

A sob escapes Cheryl as she wraps her arms around Toni’s neck and starts shaking her head in defeat, ignoring the pain pulsating through her arm when she pulls her closer with a whine. 

 

Toni fights her own tears as she leans down, arms sliding around Cheryl’s waist as she simply holds her shaking frame. 

 

_ Fuck _ , this girl is killing her. 

 

She desperately wants to know what is going on but right now, Cheryl just needs to be held. So that’s what Toni does, moving to sit next to Cheryl on the bed and letting her collapse against her. 

 

And Toni would stay there, forever if she had to. 

 

Because now she knows, she would do  _ anything _ for Cheryl Blossom. 

  
  
  
  


It’s at least two hours later when the doctor arrives back into the room, knocking gently on the door and approaching an exhausted Cheryl gingerly with a clipboard in his hand. 

 

Toni manages to loosen Cheryl’s tight hold on her, allowing the doctor to run a few more check ups before ultimately giving her the all clear.

 

“You need to rest, Ms.Blossom. Do you hear me? You suffered from quite a bit of smoke inhalation so your body is going need time to recover”

 

He went through the process of changing the dressing on Cheryl’s burns and the dosage of medicine she was allowed to take before he scheduled another checkup for a week from now. 

 

Veronica had arrived not so long ago with a bag full of clothes and toiletries for Cheryl. She was surprised nonetheless at Toni’s presence but she didn’t question, evidently just as worried for Cheryl’s safety as Toni was. She apologized profusely for having to leave and deal with some business at  _ La Bonne Nuit, _ but Toni promised to call as soon as she got another update from the doctors.

 

“Will I call Veronica? She said you could stay at hers tonight?. Toni had asked Cheryl when she had awoken fully again. 

 

Toni hadn’t seen any evidence of the state of Thornhill, but from what she had overheard, there wasn’t much left. 

 

_ ‘Nothing but rubble and ashes’.  _

 

“Or, y-you can stay at mine”. Toni murmured gently, worried eyes searching Cheryl’s face feverishly for an idea of what the girl was thinking. 

 

“Y-your uncle-“

 

Toni shook her head. “Not home for another two days”.

 

“O-okay. I want to stay with you, Toni”. Cheryl whispered, her voice still weak from the strain her lungs had been put under, but she managed to give Toni a watery smile. 

 

“Good, because I wasn’t planning on leaving”

 

_ Not ever, isn’t that right Toni? _

 

_ You don’t simply mean just for now. _

 

_ You’ll stay forever. _

 

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered as she looked up imploringly at Toni, lashes batting prettily against her tear stained cheeks and a certain something shining through her gaze. 

 

Her fingers wound their way into the front of Toni’s cotton t-shirt, tugging lightly to bring her closer. 

 

“Thankyou”. Her voice was vulnerable, barely above a whisper as the gentle wisps of her shaky breaths puffed against Toni’s lips. 

 

Never had anyone been so patient, so understanding,  _ so caring _ .

 

It made Cheryl incredibly nervous.

 

“Anything for you”

 

It was weighted, maybe Cheryl didn’t fully realize the profanity of Toni’s words but she meant it entirely. 

 

It was  _ real _ ,  _ truthful _ ,  _ complete honesty.  _

 

Cheryl’s mouth brushed against Toni’s softly before her top lip was caught between two glossy ones in perhaps the most meaningful, passionate kiss either girl had ever shared. 

 

Perhaps the most  _ pure _ emotion they had ever felt. 

 

Toni pulled back barely a millimetre, their lips unsticking slowly.   
  


“ _ God,  _ Cheryl I’m so sorry this happened to you”

 

She felt Toni’s nose rubbing gently against her cheek, warm breath against the side of her mouth before she shook her head, pulling out from Toni’s grasp and turning away. 

 

“It’s my fault”. She said shakily, her hands wrapping around her own waist as she swallowed thickly. “I did it. I-I caused the f-fire”.

 

Toni stayed where she was, standing behind Cheryl as she allowed her to keep speaking while simultaneously taking in the whirlwind of information she was receiving.

 

“M-My mother. She was t-there and she said all these horrible things and you know worst part is that I started to  _ believed  _ h-her. All her words, I didn’t want them t-to, I tried to ignore them, but they  _ hurt me”.  _ Cheryl voice was trembling now, the tears falling freely down her face and she tries to catch her breath. “I felt so s-small and I was  _ scared”. _

 

“What did she say, Cher?”. Toni murmured with concern seeping through her voice, giving Cheryl’s pale arm a gentle tug to encourage her to turn around again. 

 

Toni was going to kill this woman if she ever comes face to face with her. 

 

“It was  _ her _ , she made up those awful rumors about Jason”. Cheryl managed to croak out between short breaths, staring down at where Toni had intertwined their fingers. “Her  _ own son _ . How could a mother possibly do that? I knew she was ruthless but...”.

 

“He didn't…”. Toni trailed off, gulping harshly as the words got caught in her throat. 

 

“It was my f-father Toni”. Cheryl whimpered, lifting her blood shot eyes to meet Toni’s ones filled with pure empathy. “My father killed Jason”.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Blinding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some flufffff, because I don’t want it to get too deep and dark you know? Enjoy

Cheryl feels numb.

 

The floor beneath her is hard, she can feel the cold concrete seeping into her body. 

 

She tries to open her eyes.

 

They’re heavy in her head, like two dead weights lulling closed to leave her staring into nothing but darkness.

 

She manages to keep them open long enough to see a dim fluorescent light buzzing above her.

 

She sees the outline of black shadows, the darkness sprouting out like ink on a page to form the faint shape of two figures. 

 

One tied to a chair, another standing in front. 

 

She tries to reach out but her hands are caught in the sharp snare of handcuffs locked behind her back.

 

She starts to panic.

 

She tugs on her restraints again, the hard metal digging into her wrists painfully. 

 

She feels the sweat building on her pale skin.

 

But then she sees the man lift his arm.

 

He’s holding a gun. 

 

She wants to scream.

 

She remembers.

 

Her father. And Jason.

 

She opens her mouth to scream again but no sound comes out.

 

She feels something touch her cheek, flinching away from the warmth as it holds her face in position. 

 

She shakes her head weakly, pulling relentlessly on her cuffs. 

 

She doesn’t want to see.

 

The tears start to fall as she watches her father grip the gun between his hands, holding it to his son's forehead. 

 

Like a  _ monster. _

 

Her jaw is tight and heavy as she attempts to scream again in vain. 

 

She doesn’t want to watch. 

 

She doesn’t want to see it again.

 

She already been witness to it before, the day she had visited the morgue to identify Jason’s body. Without thinking, any logical thought process was overridden by grief and she had placed a hand to his cheek. And she had seen everything, and with that, the last remaining stable parts of her world came crashing down.

 

She sees a tear fall down Jason’s cheek, staring at his father as he unlocked the loaded magazine.

 

She wants to help him.

 

She wants to hold her brother again.

 

Just once more.

 

A choked sob escapes her as his finger grips the trigger. 

 

She’s  _ scared. _

 

The hand grips her cheek harder, forcing her to look. 

 

She doesn’t want to. 

 

He pulls the trigger. 

 

The sound is deafening, a white noise ringing in Cheryl’s ears as she screams out in anguish. 

 

She trashes wildly against her restraints, feeling the cool metal cutting into her fragile skin. 

 

She didn’t want to see. 

 

She wanted to protect him.

 

It’s her fault. 

 

Jason’s dead. 

 

She didn’t want to  _ see it. _

  
  
  
  


Cheryl jolted awake violently, a choked out gasp escaping her as her lungs struggle to fill with oxygen. Her eyes shot open, wide and full of fear as she blinks rapidly. 

 

She sees a glimmer of light filtering through tattered curtains. 

 

A window. 

 

The basement didn’t have windows. 

 

Not real, Cheryl.

 

Except it  _ was _ real. All too real. 

 

But for now, just a nightmare. 

 

The bedsheets are stifling beneath her, the layer of sweat covering her body dripping down her skin and sticking beneath her. 

 

She feels the warmth of a hand holding her cheek again and flinches away, until a soft voice whispers into her ear. 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay”

 

A shuddering whimper escapes her as she welcomes the soothing tones.

 

_ It was her, Cheryl.  _

 

Not a stranger. Toni.

 

Simply Toni’s gentle touch against your cheek. 

 

She reaches out shakily, a sigh of relief filtering through trembling lips as she feels her hands are not constricted against rough metal. 

 

Her hands brush against the soft cotton of Toni’s t-shirt and she grips onto the fabric. 

 

“I’m s-sorry”. She stutters.

 

“Don’t, Cheryl. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe”. She felt the cool wisps of Toni’s sleepy voice against her forehead, followed by a pattern of kisses pressed soothingly against her hot skin. 

 

_ You’re safe.  _

 

Cheryl held on tighter to the fabric between her fingers, for she had never in all her years _felt_ _so_ _safe._ So _comforted._

 

“I’ve got you”. Toni’s words teetered off into a tired slur, “You’re safe”. She breathed. 

 

And for once, Cheryl believed the implications of those words. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Cheryl trusted.

  
  
  
  
  


“You didn’t have to do this, TT”

 

Cheryl said as Toni flipped another pancake on the pan with  _ questionable _ skill, managing to catch it nonetheless with a grin on her face. 

 

It was not the first time Toni had prepared breakfast for a guest, but this time it mattered. 

 

This time it was  _ Cheryl _ who would arise from her bed in the morning and it was  _ Cheryl _ who would be eating the food Toni served. 

 

Cheryl had surfaced earlier than Toni expected, considering the intense events of the previous day and the night time disturbances she had suffered through, but Toni had caught a glimpse of her instantly. 

 

And the greeting that was just on the tip of her tongue was numbed, the words getting lost beneath the complete  _ infatuation  _ Toni had found herself falling victim to. 

 

She watched quietly as Cheryl padded across the bedroom, the door slightly ajar allowing Toni to stop dead in her preparations and glance in. She found her heart beating a little harder in her chest as Cheryl stopped in front of the bedroom mirror, combing her tangled hair back with her fingers and tying it into a messy bun upon her head, stretching her arms above her head with a contented sigh and a flutter of her tired eyes. The sight was so  _ pure,  _ she caught herself smiling at the simplicity of it all. 

 

It was one of the first times she had ever seen Cheryl as just….  _ Cheryl.  _

 

Yes, she wasn’t wearing makeup, her body covered by a t-shirt and pair of shorts belonging to Toni, but that wasn’t what had lulled Toni’s tongue. 

 

It was the transparency. It was as if the last 24 hours had made the last knock against the brick walls surrounding Cheryl, finally allowing Toni to truly see what was behind it. 

 

Never in her life had Toni seen anything so beautiful.

 

Like the cracks in Cheryl’s heart allowed for the light to shine through and reflect outwards. 

 

And Toni was more than happy to be  _ blinded _ by it.

  
  


“Of course I did, it’s  _ you” _

 

The words escaped Toni’s lips before she could stop them, and she swallowed thickly at the realization that  _ yes _ she had said that out loud.

 

But it was true. That, she couldn’t deny.

 

She turned towards Cheryl with the plate of pancakes, clearing her throat distractedly as she sat down across from her and began busying herself with the jug of coffee. 

 

“I... thank you, Toni”. Cheryl started softly, evidently nervous at the bombardment of feelings resting heavy on her chest but her genuine tone urged Toni to lift her head to meet Cheryl’s sincere eyes. “Not just for this, Toni. For everything. I-I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there, yesterday, a-and last night..”. Cheryl trailed off, swallowing thickly as she stared into those brown eyes gazing back that were so open, attentive, peering back and forth between Cheryl’s with a look of affection, understanding, tenderness.

 

Cheryl lifted a gentle hand, the pads of her fingers wiping the specks of flour that were sprinkled across the apple of Toni’s cheek, a timid smile twitching at her lips as she removed the evidence of Toni’s culinary mishaps.

 

Her tanned features dropped into a more serious expression after a few silent moments. 

 

“We could tell someone, Cheryl. We could  _ try _ . This- this isn’t something your mother  _ and _ father should get away with”. Toni’s voice was strained under the compassion laced throughout, her brow creasing slightly as she watched Cheryl wipe her fingers against the tissue on the table. 

 

Cheryl shook her head, averting her eyes and looking down at her plate. “There’s no point, TT. My father is dead and my hideous mother has probably quite literally disappeared. And besides, no one would believe me”. She murmured quietly, and her chest ached painfully. 

 

Because there was nothing she could do. 

 

She has no  _ proof. _

 

“ _ I  _ believe you”

 

_ God _ , she still found it hard to believe this girl was a goddamn  _ gang _ member, certainly no stranger to hard scrabble ways, but Cheryl had only known her to be nothing short of an absolute  _ angel. _

 

She lifted her head, eyes glancing to Toni’s and the look she adorned quite literally knocked a breath right out of Cheryl’s petite body. 

 

_ Safe.  _

 

_ You’re obsessed, Cheryl. _

 

Be  _ careful _ .

 

“But you’re not like other people, TT.  _ God _ , you’re so different to everyone else. An exception to the inevitable majority”. Cheryl said with true sincerity, trying to ignore the fluttering of her stomach as a smile threatened at the edges of Toni’s bare lips. 

 

“One of a kind, huh?”. Toni jokes, her signature smirk reappearing and eyebrows raising smugly. 

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully, cutting into and taking a bite of her pancake as Toni scoffed a laugh, her eyes wandering until they land on the clock across the room. 

 

“Toni, it’s almost 9am. You’re going to be late for school! God I apologize, I’ve been here carelessly taking up all your time”. Cheryl gasped, immediately starting to tidy up the utensils on the small table. 

 

Toni held back a laugh, watching Cheryl with a quirked eyebrow as she restlessly jumped up from the table. 

 

Cheryl’s Blossom efficiency was really coming to light now.

 

“Toni, why are you just sitting there”. Cheryl chastised, gaping at Toni who was still happily digging into her food.

 

“I’m not going to school today, Cher”. She rasped casually, taking a drink of her coffee. 

 

Cheryl paused, face scrunching in confusion until-

 

“No! No, TT. I’m not being the cause of you missing a day of school. Are you out of your mind?”

 

Ironic really, Cheryl in her frantic state was asking  _ Toni _ if she was out of her mind.

 

Toni rolled her eyes at Cheryl’s dramatics, “Cheryl, you must be crazy if you think I’m leaving you here when you’re  _ injured.  _ So I’m  _ staying _ -“

 

“ _ TT... _ “. Cheryl whined like a petulant child. 

 

“Cher,  _ stop”.  _ Toni laughed breathlessly, standing to take the plate from Cheryl’s grasp and placing it back on the table. “Besides, I’d much rather be here, with  _ you. _ Okay?”.

 

Cheryl pouted, still not agreeing with Toni’s wishes but nodded all the same, because she couldn’t deny she was more than happy to spend the whole day with her. 

 

_ I’d much rather be here with you. _

 

You’re  _ obsessed. _

 

“You have to at least let me help you with the schoolwork you receive”. She demanded.

 

“Will that make you happy?”

 

Cheryl nodded. 

 

_ You would do anything for her, Toni.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cheryl, please hold still”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Cheryl was literally  _ sweating.  _

 

How on earth was she meant to stay  _ relaxed _ let alone stay perfectly still?

 

By 3pm, Cheryl was becoming evidently more uncomfortable, scratching at the bandages covering her arm and a section of the side of her ribs, and Toni had immediately noticed despite Cheryl’s feeble attempt at discretion. 

 

Toni had kindly offered to help to change the dressings on her injuries, considering she was the one who was  _ actually _ listening to the doctor’s instructions, and Cheryl had accepted, not fully realizing what she was getting herself into. 

 

So here she was, standing in the small bathroom, no shirt on, her breath ragged as Toni kneeled down at her side. 

 

It was becoming somewhat tortuous. She could feel Toni’s hot breath puffing against her side, and the soft touch of her fingertips against her skin that continued to flinch with every goddamn movement Toni made.

 

But  _ god,  _ she didn’t want it to stop.

 

Yes they had kissed twice, but they were yet to discuss what it all  _ meant.  _ Cheryl couldn’t just be so rash as to  _ assume _ Toni was feeling the same as Cheryl. 

 

“Cher, the bandage isn’t gonna be right if you keep jumping around”

 

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered shut, inhaling sharply as Toni’s grip tightened on her waist as she pressed the last strip of fabric to her side. 

 

She held back a breathy moan.

 

_ God,  _ she thinks she going to pass out. 

 

How was this fair? 

 

She let her eyes blink open, glancing downwards only to be met with Toni’s dark eyes, biting her lip in concentration, a few loose strands of pink fluffy curls framing her face. Cheryl had to firmly plant her feet into the ground to keep from reaching out and doing something reckless. 

 

Oh  _ god.  _

 

She felt cool air hit her side a moment later, snapping her eyes open again to see Toni standing and admiring her work. 

 

“Not bad, think I would make a pretty good nurse”. Toni beamed, turning to begin washing her hands. 

 

“Mmhm”. Cheryl agreed croakily, the feeling of heavy intoxication from  _ Toni’s touch _ lying heavily on her brain, her mouth completely dry as she nodded dumbly.

 

_ For god sake, Cheryl. _

 

**_Control yourself._ **

 

This time she said it to herself, out of necessity. 

 

She was starting to worry herself about her  _ lack  _ of self restraint at this point. 

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”. Toni turned back around with worried eyes, glancing over Cheryl’s features with concern. 

 

Cheryl shook her head. 

 

“No, not at all. I’m fine”. Cheryl breathed, reaching for her t-shirt with a flushed face. 

 

_ Jesus _ Cheryl.

 

You’re really losing it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, life kinda got in the way. But here it is. Hope you enjoy :)

_ “Ginger _ , I don’t care if you find it difficult. I want it in the routine, so it’s  _ staying _ ”. Cheryl held a finger up to stop the girl from continuing with a retort, glaring at her until she nodded weakly and slumped off to the changing rooms. 

 

She rolled her eyes as she watched the group of cheerleaders trail off, turning to her left when she heard Veronica scoff a laugh. 

 

“And here I was thinking Cheryl  _ Bombshell _ had put down her crown. Not that I’m complaining, you know I live for the theatrics”. Veronica grinned, crossing her arms across her chest.

 

“When I leave for three days and come back to a group of, to put it lightly,  _ incapable  _ girls, sometimes they need a reminder of what the letters HBIC mean”. Cheryl snipped, but the way her lips twitched into a smirk had Veronica smiling back at her coyly.

 

Cheryl couldn’t say that it was a certain  _ someone _ whom she had just spent three days with that had her feeling positively  _ fierce _ .

 

“Well, I’m just glad to see you’re okay Cheryl. You know how worried I was”. Veronica’s features softened, reaching out to give her pale hand a squeeze before she continued to tidy up the equipment. “And your nana, how is she doing?”

 

Cheryl smiled. “Very well, I must say. She’s settling into Thistlehouse wonderfully-“

 

Her phone beeped, pulling her attention away from the raven haired girl next to her and to the screen lighting up the pocket of her blue shorts. 

  
  


**[TT]** **_If you’re free for lunch, meet me outside at the bleachers. But no pressure x_ **

  
  


Cheryl was really starting to wonder if this girl was truly  _ real _ , or was this some vastly elaborate fiction of her imagination. Toni was nothing short of quintessential goodness.

 

She found herself grinning down at the screen, the butterflies that had nestled themselves in her stomach awakening and fluttering delightfully as she she read over the words again. 

 

Veronica finished clearing away the gym equipment, picking up her bag and shrugging it over her shoulder with a clear of her throat.

 

“Well I better get going, Archie will be no doubt become insufferable if I’m late again”. Veronica said quickly, a smile tinting her words. “But, just so you don’t think I’m  _ completely  _ oblivious to the world beyond Archiekins’ handsome face..”.

 

She glared slightly as Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

 

“I want details on what has you grinning down at your phone with an expression that looks as though you have lost about 50 IQ points”

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened slightly, her mouth falling open as she floundered for a reply. 

 

_ Caught. _

 

Somehow Cheryl presumed open displays of infatuation would go undetected. 

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed”. Veronica purred, peering around the empty gym. “You can take the girl out of New York but-“

 

“But you can’t take New York out of the girl…”. Cheryl whispered, nodding knowingly. “Oh don’t I know it, V”. Cheryl finished with a wink, picking up her gym bag and heading for the doors. 

 

The doors pushed open as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, taking out her phone to send Toni a quick text to signal her enthusiasm to the meet up. 

 

It’s slightly alarming how flustered she’s become from a simple text.

 

But it’s from  _ Toni.  _

 

She grins down at her screen, admiring the one ‘ _ x’  _ adorning Toni’s last message.

 

A kiss.

 

Cheryl was becoming desperate for one of those.

 

_ Oh for heaven’s sake, Cheryl.  _

 

She bit down on her lip, pale fingers hovering over the keys as she debates her phrasing.

 

_ “She’s really fucking lost it now” _

 

Cheryl stopped in her tracks just outside the changing rooms, the sharp, hushed whispers filtering into her ears. 

 

_ “First she burns down her house, and now this torturous practice. She’s basically on a warpath to make our lives a living hell” _

 

Don’t, Cheryl.

 

Don’t listen to them.

 

_ “She’s obviously just gone crazy after her brother killed himself” _

 

She felt the tears brimming dangerously in her eyes, willing herself to just  _ ignore it _ and keep walking. 

 

_ Go _ d, she hates how this affects her so deeply. 

 

_ It’s just juvenile gossip coming from dumb mouths, Cheryl.  _

 

Yet a tear still trickles down her cheek as she inhales sharply, flicking it away angrily while she continues walking out onto the pitch. 

 

_ Calm down, Cheryl.  _

 

Don’t listen to their meaningless words. 

 

She swallows the lump in her throat, the soles of her vixen’s runners pummeling into the grass beneath her as her head becomes clouded with a whirlwind of thoughts. 

 

“Cher!”

 

Oh  _ thank god. _

 

That voice. 

 

Deep and soothing to the ear. Sweet music gliding through the breeze and washing over her like a comforting blanket of warmth.

 

She turned her head, spotting the flash of pink at the bottom of the bleachers, a beaming smile tinting her lips. 

 

Cheryl blinked rapidly, subsiding her tears and approaching Toni with pursed lips. “Toni, hey”.

 

She winced at the sound of her voice, the hollow, croaky tone immediately causing Toni’s own features to crease in apprehension. 

 

Toni frowned harder as Cheryl placed her bag at her side, noting how she attempted to avoid eye contact. 

 

“Cheryl”. She cooed, tilting her head to try and catch Cheryl’s wavering gaze. 

 

Cheryl sniffled weakly.

 

“Do you think I’m crazy?”. Cheryl asked rather abruptly, sitting down onto the bench.

 

“No, Che-“. Toni started.

 

“I burned down my  _ house _ , Toni. Regardless of the minute details, despite the logistics of it all, it was  _ me. I  _ lost control,  _ I  _ caused the fire”. Cheryl spoke with a strained voice, peering up at Toni with glistening eyes. “Oh  _ god.  _ What was I  _ thinking..” _

 

Toni shook her head.

 

“You  _ weren’t  _ thinking, Cher. How could you be expected to?”. Toni breathed with exasperation, watching pleadingly as a tear trickled down Cheryl’s pale cheek. 

 

“Toni, I  _ burned a house down” _ . Cheryl cried, pressing her hands against her face, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

God she hates that she keeps crying in front of Toni.

 

“Yeah, you did. A house with a shitty legacy and even shittier memories. A house where there has been nothing but heartache inside it’s walls”. Toni searched for Cheryl’s hands, grasping them in her own as dark eyes held her gaze. “Okay, so you lost control for a second, but who doesn’t Cher? I know I’ve lost my shit over stupid things before, broken stuff just because I’m pissed off. But this wasn’t stupid. This was your  _ life.  _ Your  _ brother’s life.  _ And your mom coming in to fuck it all up. You had every right to be mad, Cheryl. And frankly, I think burning that house down was a damn good decision”.

 

Cheryl managed a watery laugh at Toni’s last words, leaning into her touch as she brushed away the tears that stained her porcelain cheeks. 

 

Toni’s words often lacked finesse, but they were weighted. Meaningful.  _ Real.  _

 

Cheryl had never quite felt so  _ cared for _ . 

 

_ See how good she is for you, Cheryl.  _

 

“And please don’t listen to all the rumors and whispers. Those people don’t know anything. They don’t know  _ you _ . And they don’t  _ deserve _ to know you”. Toni smiled, her voice dropping to a whisper, but what she lacked in volume she made up for in sincerity. Her brow lifted softly, watching with careful affection as her thumb making it’s gentle caress against pale skin. 

 

Cheryl inhaled shakily, her breath catching in the clench of her lungs as she glanced over Toni’s face. Appreciating. Had she become even more beautiful? It wouldn’t come as a surprise. There seemed to be little Toni Topaz could not do. 

 

“How do you do that?”. Cheryl murmured, a quiet, contented exhale breathing through her nose. 

 

_ Safe.  _

 

_ Content. _

 

“Do what?”. Toni questioned, leaning back a little.

 

“Make me feel so..”

 

Cheryl was rarely lost for words, but she found herself almost speechless, unable to find any.

 

“Happy?”. Toni finished for her, a timid smile curling at the edges of her lips. 

 

_ You make her happy, Cheryl. _

 

Reciprocated affections. 

 

_ You see how you make her feel? _

 

Cheryl felt her chest lighten.

 

She smiled contently, resting her forehead against Toni’s. 

 

Simple. 

 

One word. 

 

“Yes. Happy”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, or feel free to leave any questions or suggestions!


End file.
